<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Dream by beronicasamour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791354">Teenage Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beronicasamour/pseuds/beronicasamour'>beronicasamour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe: High School, Bisexual Katara, Bisexual Mai, Bisexual Sokka, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Azula, Lesbian Ty Lee, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Pansexual Aang, They all deserve better, aang katara and toph are sophomores, as the chapters progress the kids are seniors in high school, azula and zuko are twins, chatfic, gay Zuko, lesbian Toph, mentions of abuse, the gaang (avatar) being a family, the others are junior, they start college at chapter 48, toph is an independent queen, unlabeled Yue (Avatar), yue also joins the gaang, zuko and azula live with iroh bc they deserve supportive envoirement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beronicasamour/pseuds/beronicasamour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph: wtf is this<br/>Aang: a groupchat so we all can keep in touch!<br/>Azula: yeah no<br/>Azula: this is not gonna happen<br/>Katara: i think its a great idea aang!<br/>Toph: stop sucking up to ur bf lmao</p><p>Life is cold but when there is friends to keep you warm It can be the best experience in your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Toph Beifong &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Suki &amp; Zuko, Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Suki (Avatar), Mai/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Yue/Suki (Avatar), Past Suki/Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka, Toph/ being a badass, Ty Lee (Avatar)/Original Female Character, past Mai/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The One Where Everything Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This fic has been in my mind for a while so I finally wanted to post it here! I also added my 2 OC'S in here! Sossa is Sokka's twin and Katara's older sister. She is dating Ty Lee.<br/>Raya is a family friend of the Water Tribe Trio and she is dating Azula</p><p>Zukko and Kataang are already established and Mai/Suki are gonna happen eventually!<br/>Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aang created a groupchat and added 10 people and named the chat "THE GANG"</p><p>Toph: wtf is this</p><p>Aang: a groupchat so we all can keep in touch!</p><p>Azula: yeah no</p><p>Azula: this is not gonna happen</p><p>Katara: i think its a great idea aang!</p><p>Toph: stop sucking up to ur bf lmao</p><p>Katara: im not sucking up to him</p><p>Katara: he is my bf</p><p>Katara: that is how a healthy relationship works</p><p>Katara: also why the fuck is azula and her gang doing here</p><p>Sossa: uhm one of her friends happens to be my gf</p><p>Aang: come on they are our friends!</p><p>Azula: i've heard u talking shit about me</p><p>Sokka: lmao how</p><p>Azula: im powerful</p><p>Azula: also were a part of this group deal w it</p><p>Raya: i think its good</p><p>Azula: thanks peasant</p><p>Raya: nvm</p><p>Suki: SOSSA</p><p>Sossa: hello dear friend</p><p>Sossa: what can i do for u in this fine evening</p><p>Suki: its 10 am</p><p>Suki: WHERE IS MY MATH BOOK</p><p>Sossa: idk</p><p>Suki: u and zuko were the last person i've seen that book with</p><p>Sossa: then its w him idk</p><p>Suki: i trust zuko</p><p>Suki: i don't trust u</p><p>Sossa: OUCH</p><p>Sossa: i swear on ty lee its not w me</p><p>Suki: oh fuck</p><p>Suki: @zuko @zuko @zuko </p><p>Mai: OH MY GOF STFU</p><p>Zuko: WHAT</p><p>Suki: is my math book with u?</p><p>Zuko: oh yeah it is</p><p>Sossa: HAH</p><p>Zuko: i can't understand math for shit sorry</p><p>Sokka: i could have helped :(</p><p>Zuko: that still can be arranged</p><p>Toph: stop being gay</p><p>Raya: we are all gay?</p><p>Raya: including you?</p><p>Toph: still</p><p>Toph: i don't need no girl</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One With The Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our characters introduce themselves!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"THE GAANG"</p><p>the author:  hello gang</p><p>Sokka: who the hell are u</p><p>the author: doesn't matter</p><p>the author: SAY UR NAMES/ PRONUNS/SEXUALITY AND WHO UR DATING!</p><p>"the author left the gc" </p><p>Katara: sure i guess</p><p>Katara: Katara, she/her, bisexual and dating aang</p><p>Aang: :DDD</p><p>Sossa:  she/her  hardcore lesbian taken by Ty Lee thank u v much</p><p>Sokka: he/him bisexual who is dating sifu hotman</p><p>Zuko: stfu babe pls</p><p>Zuko: he/they  whos sokkasexual</p><p>Zuko: oh yeah im also gay</p><p>Sossa: LMAO I LOVE U GUYS</p><p>Suki: she/ her bisexual and im single af</p><p>Toph: F</p><p>Sokka: how do u do that in talk to text</p><p>Toph: i have my ways</p><p>Toph:  anygays i use all pronouns i don't need anybody but im a lesbian</p><p>Mai: why tf do we have a gc again</p><p>Aang: to communicate w each other of course :D</p><p>Mai: she/her bisexual and single fun fact: i used to be zukos beard</p><p>Zuko: WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS IM SORRY-</p><p>Aang: he/him pansexual, dating kat :D</p><p>Toph: only straight couple i respect</p><p>Sossa: +10000</p><p>Raya: she/her pan, dating Zula :D</p><p>Azula:  raya told me to do this</p><p>Azula: she/him lesbian and dating raya for some reason</p><p>Raya: don't act like u don't like me</p><p>Azula: u just ranted about ur dress not matching ur hair for 10 mins</p><p>Ty Lee: why are u guys texting each other</p><p>Ty Lee: we are literally in the same room</p><p>Azula: don't tell me what to do</p><p>Ty Lee: anyways</p><p>Ty Lee: she/her lesbian and dating S :D</p><p>Sossa: hey Ty :DD</p><p>Ty Lee: hey bby :D</p><p>Sokka: why can't we be like this @zuko</p><p>Zuko: we could</p><p>Zuko: if only if u stop embarrassing urself in public</p><p>Sokka: NAME ONE TIME I DARE U</p><p>Zuko: how about the time we went to the mall, got ice cream, you dropped said ice cream on the floor and ate it like its a fucking normal thing</p><p>Sokka: yeah yeah i get it</p><p>Mai: im not gonna even think about that</p><p>Katara: welp they broke up</p><p>Zuko: no we didn't</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The One With The Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our gaang can't stop texting each other in class.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" The GAANG"</p><p>10 AM- Second Period</p><p>Aang: hihihihihi</p><p>Sokka: u decided to text us during the lesson because...</p><p>Aang: i felt like it lmao</p><p>Aang: i like multitasking</p><p>Toph: LMAO aang got his phone taken away</p><p>Sokka: HOW CAN U USE THE TALK TO TEXT IN CLASS</p><p>Toph: magic</p><p>Raya: queen shit </p><p>Toph: u know it</p><p>12 AM- FIFTH PERIOD</p><p>Sossa: GUYS</p><p>Sossa: GAYS</p><p>Sossa: they found a rat in our school</p><p>Ty Lee: WHERE IS IT</p><p>Mai: in anatomy</p><p>Azula: i hate it when ppl make me laugh LMAO</p><p>Ty Lee: WHERE IS IT</p><p>Sossa: nah okay they caught it</p><p>Sossa: it was in sokka's locker</p><p>Katara: sOkKa's lOcKeR</p><p>Sokka: :)</p><p>Zuko: a legit spider just fell in my face i hate this school</p><p>Azula: he legit screamed like a school girl</p><p>Raya: pls tell me u got that on camera plsss</p><p>Azula: oh def</p><p>Sossa: spider-zuko </p><p>Zuko: mai i need ur knifes</p><p>Mai: i don't accept slander </p><p>Ty Lee: who are u and what have u done w Mai</p><p>Suki: my new religion is Zuko slapping himself in the face</p><p>Zuko: i hate you all</p><p>THE NEXT DAY- 3 RD PERIOD</p><p>Toph: where is aang</p><p>Toph: he used to talk all the time in english now i can't hear him at all</p><p>Aang: im sick :((</p><p>Ty Lee: aww get well soon</p><p>AFTER SCHOOL</p><p>Ty Lee: do crabs look up and think fish are flying</p><p>Sokka: wait can fish fly</p><p>Raya: can crabs look up</p><p>Zuko: our s/o's are idiots @sossa @azula</p><p>Azula: ikr</p><p>Sossa: we love them anways</p><p>Sokka: MR.KRAB</p><p>Azula: the fact that u made that referance says a lot about u</p><p>Mai: ur the one who watched teletubies when u were a kid</p><p>Azula: LIES</p><p>Katara: hannah montana is superior</p><p>Aang: +10000</p><p>Zuko: THE.WONDER.PETS</p><p>Ty Lee: YES.</p><p>Toph: THAT SHOW SAVED MY CHILDHOOD</p><p>Sossa: um backyardigans exists</p><p>Zuko: i also remember watching marley and me</p><p>Azula: now that i look at it makes perfect sense.</p><p>Suki: SOKKA STOP CHEWING ICE</p><p>Sokka: NO</p><p>Zuko: NOT HIM CHEWING LOUDER LMAO</p><p>Sossa: where are u guys anyways </p><p>Suki: movie night</p><p>Katara: AND U DIDN'T INVITE US</p><p>Toph: BETRAYAL</p><p>Aang: and we thought we were special :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The One With The Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raya: SOKKA WTF HE LITERALLY WORE A DRESS</p><p>Sossa: RIGHT?</p><p>Sossa: EVERYONE'S STARING AT HIM</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The GAANG"</p><p>WEEKEND</p><p>Suki: how are u guys doing</p><p>Sossa: eh the usual</p><p>Sossa: mentally unstable but chillin'</p><p>Toph: plus one</p><p>Toph: that came out wrong didn't it</p><p>Toph: OH FUCK U TALK TO TEXT</p><p>Raya: that just ruined the fucking mood not gonna lie</p><p>MAI SENT A PHOTO</p><p>Sossa: lmao babe aren't u supposed to be athletic</p><p>Ty Lee: MAI WHY U GOTTA EXPOSE ME</p><p>Mai: welp</p><p>Mai: HOW CAN U YEET YOURSELF OUT OF THE CHAIR</p><p>Ty Lee: IM JUST BUILT FOR IT</p><p>Azula: she actually flew a little bit</p><p>Aang: AW IT MUST HAVE BEEN FUN</p><p>Ty Lee: not really</p><p> </p><p>1 HOUR LATER</p><p>Aang: somebody once told me</p><p>Katara: the world is gonna roll me</p><p>Toph: I ain't the sharpest tool</p><p>Raya: in the shed</p><p>Sossa: she was looking kinda dumb</p><p>Suki: with her finger and thumb</p><p>Azula: in the shape of an L</p><p>Mai: in the forehead</p><p>Ty Lee: well the years start coming</p><p>Zuko: and they won't stop coming</p><p>Sokka: and they won't stop coming</p><p>Suki: SOKKA ISTG-</p><p>Toph: NOO</p><p>Zuko: SOCK NO</p><p>Sokka: IMSORRY-</p><p>Aang: welp</p><p>Aang: lets start again</p><p> </p><p>N E X T   D A Y - S U N D A Y </p><p> </p><p>Twitter</p><p>(Public Account)</p><p>sokka. (@backbender)</p><p>I wanna wear a skirt to school</p><p>(replies)</p><p>-sossa. (thebettertwin)</p><p>please do</p><p>-TOPH. (blindbandit)</p><p>these are the times i wish i wasn't blind</p><p>- zuko. (sifuhotman)</p><p>if u do,, i will love u forever</p><p>"THE GAANG GC" MONDAY</p><p> </p><p>Raya: SOKKA WTF HE LITERALLY WORE A DRESS</p><p>Sossa: RIGHT?</p><p>Sossa: EVERYONE'S STARING AT HIM</p><p>Zuko: thats my bf</p><p>Azula: ur bf is an idiot</p><p>Suki: and like i used to date him</p><p>Mai: poor suki ngl</p><p>Suki: ty :(</p><p>toph: tu est un imbecile</p><p>Azula: i was literally about to say that</p><p>Aang: don't say that guys i think it looks nice</p><p>Sokka: THANK U</p><p>Ty Lee: ikr</p><p>Sossa: hey :(</p><p>Ty Lee: im just being honest :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The One With The Tots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raya: are they fighting</p><p>Azula: no sossa is trying to keep the tots away from sokka</p><p>Azula: and failing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The GAANG GC" </p><p>Aang: someone just ran out from the science lab screaming??</p><p>Zuko: yeah im in AP maths i heard it too</p><p>Suki: uh oh</p><p>Suki: its sossa and sokka</p><p>Toph: RUNNING OUT OF CLASS RN</p><p>Toph: i need to feel this</p><p>Mai: feel?</p><p>Toph: I CAN'T SAY I NEED TO SEE THIS</p><p>Azula: so</p><p>Azula: so</p><p>Azula: this might be my fault</p><p>Katara: what did u do</p><p>Azula: i told sokka that sossa had tots in her pocket</p><p>Azula: bc she does</p><p>Toph: HOLY SHIT</p><p>Toph: IM SKIPPING CLASS</p><p>Katara: NO</p><p>Raya: too late mom</p><p>Suki: SOMEONE SPILL THE TEA WHATS GOING ON</p><p>Zuko: Sokka pushed Sossa LMAO</p><p>Aang: what the heck</p><p>Toph: its fine aang u can say fuck</p><p>Aang: no</p><p>Ty Lee: LET ME SEND THE VIDEO I JUST TOOK</p><p>Zuko: how come they didn't notice us watching them tf-</p><p>Toph: WHERE ARE THEY</p><p>Mai: follow the screams</p><p>Katara: STOP SENDING MESSAGES MY NOTIFS ARE GOING INSANE</p><p>Ty Lee: mute off ur phone then</p><p>Sossa: exactly listen to ty lee</p><p>Zuko: SHE LITERALY JUST OPENED HER PHONE TO TEXT THAT</p><p>Raya: are they fighting</p><p>Azula: no sossa is trying to keep the tots away from sokka</p><p>Azula: and failing</p><p>Suki: send a video pls im dying over there im too far</p><p>TY LEE SENT A VIDEO.</p><p>Sokka: WHY ARE U GUYS WATCHING THE VIDEO WERE RIGHT HERE</p><p>Sossa: HEY</p><p>Sossa: IM WATCHING W TY LEE</p><p>Katara: tag urself im sokka yelling "I NEED MY TOTS"</p><p>Mai: im sossa holding the tots like its a crown</p><p>Raya: im sokka falling at zuko's lap and saying "hi babe"</p><p>Ty Lee: I AM SOSSA WHO JUST TOOK THE TOTS WHILE SOKKA WAS STARING AT ZUKO</p><p>Aang: hes so whipped </p><p>Sokka: NOO MY TOTS</p><p>Sossa: sorry bro</p><p>Zuko: sossa 1- sokka 0</p><p>Sokka: BABE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The One With The Gaydar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suki: but lowkey i had a crush on yue</p><p>Mai: i did too</p><p>Aang: WAIT</p><p>Sokka: WHAT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" GAANG GC"</p><p>Raya: WAIT</p><p>Raya: why is the gc is now named gaang</p><p>Raya: IT USED TO BE THE GAANG</p><p>Azula: u have too much free time ray</p><p>Raya: u don't say</p><p>Aang: it disappeared i guess idk</p><p>Suki: guys do u think Yue is gay</p><p>Suki: idk it seems like it</p><p>Suki: my gaydar is flashing</p><p>Zuko: do gay guys have gaydar's too?</p><p>Azula: duh</p><p>Azula: anyone whos  in LGBT community and is a judgemental bitch can have a gaydar</p><p>Zuko: then shes def gay</p><p>Sokka: nooo shes my ex-crush she can't be gay</p><p>Sossa: if she liked u then now shes def gay</p><p>Toph: SOSSASMFKDFDSKLFS</p><p>Katara: LMAOO</p><p>Mai: no joke tho she looks gay</p><p>Mai: she has dark nails</p><p>Mai: screams gay to me</p><p>Ty Lee: u also have dark nails</p><p>Mai: see</p><p>Ty Lee: but yeah i think shes gay too</p><p>Zuko: sorry babe</p><p>Sokka: u are all against me</p><p>Toph: duh</p><p>Suki: but lowkey i had a crush on yue</p><p>Mai: i did too</p><p>Aang: WAIT</p><p>Sokka: WHAT</p><p>Toph: LMAOOO</p><p>Azula: now i can see why suki and mai broke up w u guys</p><p>Azula: you are boring as heck</p><p>Sokka: NO WERE NOT</p><p>Sokka: OUR TEXTS ARE SO NOT BORING</p><p>(Sokka and Zuko Private Conversation)</p><p>Sokka: i want ice cream do u want anything from the store</p><p>Zuko: CARROTS</p><p>Sokka: whats w u and carrots</p><p>Zuko: idk</p><p>Sokka: anyway ill just get chocolate ice cream</p><p>(GAANG GC)</p><p>Sossa: Yue is wearing flannel OMG </p><p>Sossa: GAY</p><p>Katara: ok someone should ask her now</p><p>Aang: I AGREE</p><p>Mai: yeah im not gonna</p><p>Ty Lee: why u nervous? ;)</p><p>Mai: stfu</p><p>Suki: OKAY IMMA ASK</p><p>Suki: DO I LOOK GOOD</p><p>Toph: u look beautiful :)</p><p>Suki: thanks to-</p><p>Suki: FUCK U</p><p>Toph: ily too</p><p>Sokka: oh shit shes actually talking to her</p><p>Raya: DO SPILL THE TEA</p><p>Suki: ...</p><p>Mai: WHAT</p><p>Suki: SHES GAY</p><p>Mai: HOLY-</p><p>Mai: i mean yeah whatever</p><p>Ty Lee: ; )</p><p>Katara: srs our groupname was "the gaang" how did it come to this</p><p>Azula: idk</p><p>Azula: but i want coffee</p><p>Raya: then get some babe</p><p>Azula: can you? :))))))))</p><p>Sokka: that smiley face scares me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The One With The Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula: there is 3 reasons why someone is awake at 2 am</p><p>Azula: a) u have trauma that u need to think about</p><p>Azula: b) u came up with a fanfiction idea</p><p>Azula: c) or ur dreaming about ur bf/gf</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"THE GAANG GC"</p><p>Raya: YES "THE" IS STILL THERE</p><p>Azula: but it was just "GAANG" yesterday wtf</p><p>Ty Lee: guys its 2 am wtf</p><p>Azula: why are u awake then</p><p>Sossa: we r watching a movie</p><p>Suki: at 2 am</p><p>Suki: how is she in ur house</p><p>Katara: THEY ARE MAKING SO MUCH NOICE ISTG-</p><p>Azula: why are u awake then</p><p>Katara: aang is sending me memes :)</p><p>Toph: ofc he does</p><p>Azula: how are u awake aren't ur parents strict</p><p>Toph: my room is in a secluded place</p><p>Mai: im not gonna get into whatever is happening here</p><p>Azula: WHY ARE U AWAKE</p><p>Mai: bc </p><p>Mai: U GUYS WOKE ME UP</p><p>Sokka: do u guys think existing exits</p><p>Zuko: what-</p><p>Azula: WHY ARE U AWAKE</p><p>Sokka: i couldn't sleep</p><p>Azula: there is 3 reasons why someone is awake at 2 am</p><p>Azula: a) u have trauma that u need to think about</p><p>Azula: b) u came up with a fanfiction idea</p><p>Azula: c) or ur dreaming about ur bf/gf</p><p>Zuko: do all of them count</p><p>Suki: d) they are reading fanfiction</p><p>Mai: e) SOMEONE WOKE THEM UP</p><p>Sokka: f) they have insomnia :(</p><p>Toph: g) they don't want to sleep</p><p>Raya: yeah that doesn't make sense</p><p>Toph: ik</p><p>Zuko: @sokka want me to come over</p><p>Sokka: yes.</p><p>Ty Lee: IM ALREADY W SOSSA IT CAN BE LIKE A SLUMBER PARTY</p><p>Aang: I want in too :(</p><p>Katara: yess @aang come here!!</p><p>Suki: its so painful being single lmao</p><p>Mai: ikr</p><p>Sossa: h) all of the above</p><p>Ty Lee: baby..</p><p>Sossa: lmao i had to</p><p>Sossa: do u guys know why im awake</p><p>Ty Lee: bc were watching a movie?</p><p>Sossa: no</p><p>Sossa: bc i called my teacher mom the other day also i can write better "gays in space" fanfiction</p><p>Mai:  with due all respect</p><p>Mai: wtf</p><p>Sokka: wait</p><p>Sokka: tell me more</p><p>Katara: u guys are one room away sokka u can just go to her room</p><p>Sokka: im tired KATARA</p><p>Zuko: omw</p><p>Azula: how did u get past uncle</p><p>Zuko: he was sleeping like a baby</p><p>Zuko: be a good lil sister and don't tell him</p><p>Azula: eh no promises</p><p>Raya: ZULA</p><p>Azula: okay i won't tell</p><p>Suki: whipped</p><p>Azula: stfu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The One With All The Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toph: i have a question</p><p>Katara: shoot</p><p>Toph: who kissed who in this gc</p><p>Raya: uh oh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"THE GAANG GC"</p><p>Toph: i have a question</p><p>Katara: shoot</p><p>Toph: who kissed who in this gc</p><p>Raya: uh oh</p><p>Sokka: lmao thats a complicated question</p><p>Toph: I WANT ANSWERS</p><p>Sossa: who wants to start lmao</p><p>Aang: i only kissed katara in this gc</p><p>Toph: anyone else?</p><p>Aang: nah </p><p>Katara: aw thats cute</p><p>Katara: i had a bf named Jet in freshman year</p><p>Zuko: i kissed him too once</p><p>Zuko: he was my gay awakening</p><p>Sokka: i thought i was your gay awakening</p><p>Zuko: nope </p><p>Sokka: aw</p><p>Mai: wait</p><p>Mai: did u kiss him when we together</p><p>Zuko: oh no</p><p>Zuko: ofc not</p><p>Zuko: it was after we broke up and i came out</p><p>Mai: oh ok</p><p>Toph: who did u kiss</p><p>Mai: uh</p><p>Mai: i kissed both azula and ty lee</p><p>Sossa: WHAT</p><p>Raya: ooh</p><p>Mai: come on it was in middle school</p><p>Azula: yeah we were all confused about ourselves</p><p>Sossa: yeah i get it</p><p>Sossa: i kissed suki bc of that too</p><p>Suki: oh yeahh</p><p>Sokka: okay my turn</p><p>Sokka: zuko, suki, yue and ty lee</p><p>Sossa: WAIT U KISSED MY GF</p><p>Ty Lee: IT WAS AN ACCIDENTAL KISS</p><p>Sossa: ok then its okay</p><p>Azula: i mean ur gf kissed everyone in this school lmao get used to it</p><p>Suki: true</p><p>Ty Lee: but i chose sossa :))</p><p>Sokka: was jet really gay</p><p>Raya: u have the worst gaydar ever</p><p>Sokka: EXCUSE ME I KISSED MOST PPL IN HERE</p><p>Sokka: backbender as its finest</p><p>Toph: ew pls don't say that</p><p>Katara: agreed</p><p>Suki: remember when u thought i was cheating on u w yue bc we had the same chapstick</p><p>Zuko: disappointed but not suprised</p><p>Sokka: IT WAS A GREAT CHAPSTICK OKAY</p><p>Suki: it really was</p><p>Sokka: u kissed yue too didn't you</p><p>Suki: uh</p><p>Suki: yeah kinda</p><p>Raya: who wouldn't?</p><p>Azula: WHAT</p><p>Raya: nvm</p><p>Azula: who did u kiss ray</p><p>Raya: other then u no one</p><p>Azula: ok</p><p>Raya: ok?</p><p>Ty Lee: shes smiling so wide shes just pretending that she doesn't care</p><p>Azula: STOP EXPOSING ME</p><p>Sossa: CONTINUE COOKIE PLS</p><p>Sokka: WAIT SUKI</p><p>Sokka: if u kissed Yue then ur the reason why she sang "i kissed a girl" in the winter showcase</p><p>Aang: THE PLOT THICKENS</p><p>Suki: LMAO YEAH</p><p>Sossa: lmao i remember that too she was looking at suki</p><p>Sossa: and suki was beet red lmao</p><p>Suki: shut</p><p>Suki: ur</p><p>Suki: cakehole :(</p><p>Sossa: okay mum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The One With The Bleachers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toph: im sitting behind the bleachers</p><p>Toph: its not like i can watch the game anyway lmao</p><p>Raya: why are u sitting in the bleachers</p><p>Toph: its fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"THE GAANG"</p><p>Sokka: um am i blind or u guys didn't arrive at the game yet</p><p>Toph: ur blind</p><p>Sokka: shut up</p><p>Toph: no srs im right here</p><p>Toph: im sitting behind the bleachers</p><p>Toph: its not like i can watch the game anyway lmao</p><p>Raya: why are u sitting in the bleachers</p><p>Toph: its fun</p><p>Azula: high school football games are boring</p><p>Mai: ig</p><p>Ty Lee: HEY IM A CHEERLADER U GUYS SAID U WOULD SUPPORT ME</p><p>Sossa: YEAH support her</p><p>Sossa: also im here to watch suki not u</p><p>Sokka: um rude</p><p>Katara: we know sukis gonna do the winning shot lmao</p><p>Aang: sorry sokka but shes right</p><p>Sokka: i've been hurt so many times</p><p>Azula: im only here bc Raya forced me too</p><p>Ty Lee: :(((</p><p>Azula: im also here to support my friend i guess</p><p>Ty Lee:    :D</p><p>Raya: come on guys football is fun</p><p>Suki: why don't u join</p><p>Suki: everyone in the team is a girl anyway</p><p>Raya: nah im not that athletic</p><p>Mai: i once saw u do 5 laps in a minute wym not that athletic</p><p>Suki: coach kyoshi is nice i swear she'll let u in</p><p>Raya: we'll see</p><p>Toph: someone help katara and aang are swallowing each other</p><p>Toph: its more disgusting when you can't see it</p><p>Katara: HEY</p><p>Katara: bleachers are a good spot for kisses okay</p><p>Aang: i agree</p><p>Mai: who let appa to be the mascot</p><p>Aang: doesn't she look perfect</p><p>Sossa: i swear she loves appa more than u kat</p><p>Aang: thats not true!</p><p>Aang: but yeah shes a close second</p><p>Katara: shut up @sossa your own girlfriend calls u cookie lmao</p><p>Ty Lee: hey its a cute nickname</p><p>Sokka: zuko calls me dumbass</p><p>Azula: LMAOSKSKSK</p><p>Zuko: but like lovingly</p><p>Raya: azula calls me peasant sometimes</p><p>Sokka: ...</p><p>Katara:</p><p>Ty Lee: yeah u win this round</p><p>Azula: sorry love:))</p><p>Suki: im tired of couple stuff im gonna move to lesbos u coming @mai</p><p>Mai: ugh yes</p><p>Mai: i hate couples</p><p>Sossa: this seems oddly gay but ok</p><p>Sokka: +10000</p><p>Zuko: lmao imagine if you guys started dating</p><p>Suki: lmao right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The One With The Smoke Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mai: azula were not changing the smoke machines with glitter</p><p>Ty Lee: omg azula wtf </p><p>Azula: i thought u guys were fun not boring</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"THE GAANG GC"</p><p>Suki: did anyone do Mr.Bumi's hw bc i did in fact didn't do it</p><p>Mai: dude aren't u a straight A student</p><p>Suki: lmao im not straight</p><p>Mai: bitch u know what i mean</p><p>Suki: lmao yeah but practice ran late so i didn't have time to do it</p><p>Mai: fine meet me in the library before class</p><p> </p><p>SOKKA CREATED THE GC NAMED "TWO DUMB BI PPL" AND ADDED 9 PEOPLE</p><p>Sokka: soo</p><p>Sokka: i was just minding my own business</p><p>Toph: bullshit</p><p>Sokka: I WAS</p><p>Sokka: anywayss</p><p>Sokka: i was looking for a book</p><p>Azula: i didn't know u could read</p><p>Sokka: ISTG-</p><p>Zuko: let him continue omg</p><p>Sokka: look who i saw</p><p>SOKKA SENT A PHOTO</p><p>Ty Lee: i have never seen mai being that close to someone ig</p><p>Zuko: she wasn't even that close to me lmao</p><p>Katara: i thought she hated jocks lmao</p><p>Azula: lmao even i thought that she hated jocks</p><p>Ty Lee: wait</p><p>Ty Lee: does cheerladers counts as jocks</p><p>Ty Lee: then she hates me too</p><p>Sossa: nooo babe she loves u</p><p>Toph: lmao shits about to go down</p><p>"UNHOLY TRINITY GC"</p><p>Azula: so hear me out</p><p>Ty Lee: no</p><p>Azula: u haven't even heard me yet</p><p>Ty Lee: im sticking w no</p><p>Mai: azula were not changing the smoke machines with glitter</p><p>Ty Lee: omg azula wtf </p><p>Azula: i thought u guys were fun not boring</p><p>Azula: lmao Raya already agreed i already have my gf's support</p><p>Mai: NO</p><p> </p><p>"THE GAANG GC"</p><p>Zuko: so idk if anyone noticed it but Mai chased Azula across the lawn</p><p>Zuko: im very concerned for my sisters safety</p><p>Sossa: idk what she did but i support mai</p><p>Zuko: is this a normal occurance should i get uncle</p><p>Ty Lee: yeah it is</p><p>Zuko: nah ok too late coach kyoshi is yelling at them</p><p>Azula: fuck this i have detention tonight</p><p>Mai: i do too stfu</p><p>Suki: lmao i do too mr.bumi caught me eating in class</p><p>Sokka: LMAO how</p><p>Katara: sukiii u should be an example for us</p><p>Suki: no :)</p><p> </p><p>"TWO DUMB BISEXUALS GC"</p><p>Sokka: THEY ARE BOTH HAVING A DETENTION AT THE SAME TIME</p><p>Sokka: do i  smell a romance</p><p>Zuko: why are u not that romantic to me :(</p><p>Sokka: says the guy who didn't once bought me flowers</p><p>Zuko: wtf</p><p>Azula: bitch i have detention too and nobody talks about it</p><p>Raya: i can get detention just for u :)</p><p>Azula: thx ray :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The One With The Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara: GUYS</p><p>Katara: sleepover at our house who's in?</p><p>Sokka: how come me and sossa didn't agree to that</p><p>Katara: u will</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"THE GAANG GC"</p><p>Katara: GUYS</p><p>Katara: sleepover at our house who's in?</p><p>Sokka: how come me and sossa didn't agree to that</p><p>Katara: u will</p><p>Suki: what are we gonna watch</p><p>Katara: i was thinking of "but im a cheerlader."</p><p>Ty Lee: holy crap im so down</p><p>Mai: fine i guess me too</p><p>Mai: azula and raya are too</p><p>Mai: they are just busy making out in my car</p><p>Aang: u know im in sweetie</p><p>Toph: i have practise  but ill be there</p><p>Sossa: junor attence is mandatorory idc who else comes</p><p>Sokka: lmao junor</p><p>Suki: we are junors now</p><p>Sokka: BRING FOOD AND TEA PLS</p><p>Mai: zuko is coming too hes sending me thumbs up from here</p><p>Sokka: where is he anyway</p><p>MAI SENT A PHOTO</p><p>Raya: WTF IS HE DOING THERE</p><p>Azula: lmao i hope he falls</p><p>Sokka: idk but prof iroh is yelling at him </p><p>3 HOURS LATER</p><p>Katara: so can i get a clarification about whos coming or not</p><p>Toph: everyone is coming sugar queen</p><p>Toph: i thought u knew that already</p><p>Raya: azula is giving me a ride</p><p>Ty Lee: yeah me too</p><p>Zuko: i can take people too</p><p>Toph: YES A FIELD TRIP W ZUKO</p><p>Zuko: uh sure i guess</p><p> </p><p>( A PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN MAI AND SUKI)</p><p>Mai: so imma be honest</p><p>Mai: i don't have a ride</p><p>Mai: ik u have football practise and so on and i have to study</p><p>Mai: would u give me a ride</p><p>Suki: ofc</p><p>Suki: im done w practice in a hour or so do u need to stop by our home to get pjs or something</p><p>Mai: lmao noo</p><p>Mai: ill manage</p><p>Suki: kk</p><p> </p><p>(TWO DUMB BISEXUALS GC)</p><p>SOKKA POSTED A PICTURE</p><p>Sokka: noo i like being single i don't like mai</p><p>Sokka: bullshit lmao</p><p>Aang: oh crap are those suki's pajamas</p><p>Toph: LMAOOO</p><p>Ty Lee: aww they are cuddling</p><p>Sossa: i want cuddles too</p><p>Ty Lee: then ur gonna get cuddles cookie :D</p><p>Azula: this is peak dumbass energy</p><p>Raya: shut up and cuddle me dumbass</p><p>Sokka: somehow i feel like im single even tho i have a bf</p><p>Zuko: same</p><p>Sokka: BOY-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The One With The Caffeine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( THE GAANG GC)</p><p>Sokka: say "eye" if u regret staying up late bc u have a test thats literally gonna take 50 percent of ur grade</p><p>Zuko: eye</p><p>Sossa: eye </p><p>Suki: eye</p><p>Azula: eye but i prepared </p><p>Mai: eye</p><p>Ty Lee: eye</p><p>Raya: eye</p><p>Toph: lmao imagine being a junior</p><p>Katara: we have a test too this afternoon</p><p>Toph: FUCK</p><p>Zuko: im willing to get coffee to everyone </p><p>Zuko: but they need to pay us back</p><p>Aang: I CAN HAVE ONE</p><p>Katara: NOO</p><p>Katara: don't give Aang coffee</p><p>Aang: what does that mean</p><p>Katara: u get super hyped and its not good for your health</p><p>Aang: okay mom : (</p><p>Mai: i need coffee</p><p>Zuko: great meet us in the library</p><p>Mai: thank u god</p><p> </p><p>2 HOURS LATER</p><p>Azula: im gonna kill mr.Zhao</p><p>Azula: but i don't wanna be in detention</p><p>Raya: that bitch called my gf a mistake</p><p>Suki: he what</p><p>Mai: IMMA CUT HIS FUCKING FACE OF</p><p>Sossa: WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT</p><p>Ty Lee: calm down guys</p><p>Zuko: if someones gonna cup him hurry azula is about the see red</p><p>Raya: thats my gf</p><p>Katara: RAYA NO</p><p>Toph: RAYA YES</p><p>Toph: i hate that man so much hes so homophobic</p><p>Azula: im gonna smack that bitch</p><p>Azula: does she even know who tf i am</p><p>Suki: we can't even have a gsa </p><p>Ty Lee: maybe we can try</p><p>Mai: i don't think so they are prob gonna give us detention for a month or smt</p><p>Sossa: i love ur optimism tho love</p><p>Toph: gay</p><p>Sossa: duh</p><p> </p><p>4 HOURS LATER</p><p>Katara: lmao did anyone passed that test</p><p>Sokka: i did</p><p>Katara: ofc u did</p><p>Suki: ofc not</p><p>Zuko: in this society...</p><p>Zuko: absolutely not</p><p>Toph: my parents are gonna kill me</p><p>Azula: rip</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I also really would appreciate any comments regarding my writing, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The One With The Protest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I also really would appreciate any comments regarding my writing, thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(THE GAANG GC)</p><p>Zuko: fuck this homophobic man</p><p>Zuko: let do a protest</p><p>Sokka: ur mind babe</p><p>Zuko: right right</p><p>Sokka: u stayed up all night didn't u</p><p>Zuko: yeah how did u know</p><p>Sokka: boyfriend super sense :)</p><p>Toph: where did that protest idea come from</p><p>Zuko: haven't u seen the email</p><p>Toph: ....</p><p>Zuko: OMG IM SORRY</p><p>Zuko: President Zhao sent an email about restricting lgbt couple</p><p>Raya: EXCUSE ME</p><p>Azula: WTF</p><p>Suki: what the fuck is wrong w this school</p><p>Ty Lee: every fucking thing apparently</p><p>Ty Lee: yeah im swearing im fucking pissed</p><p>Katara: they have no right to do that</p><p>Aang: its not fair!</p><p>Sossa: im gonna fucking cry ngl</p><p>Ty Lee: oh no cookie do u want me to come over</p><p>Sossa: yeah</p><p>Mai: we should all meet somewhere this is messed up</p><p>Katara: yeah shes right lets meet at the Jasmine Dragon</p><p>Sokka: somebody bring ice cream</p><p>Raya: on it</p><p> </p><p>4 HOURS LATER</p><p>Zuko: okay now that we all cried about injustice and ate shit tons of ice cream</p><p>Zuko: now we need justice</p><p>Katara: any ideas?</p><p>Toph: i have an idea</p><p>Toph: just kiss every time a teacher comes by</p><p>Toph: then they will know that we don't give a shit about them</p><p>Aang: great idea</p><p>Ty Lee: also wear a lot of rainbow</p><p>Mai: these idiots won't know whats coming</p><p>Suki: YES GO GAYS</p><p>Sossa: anygays</p><p>Sossa: on a new note</p><p>Sossa: i was passing by our old middle school</p><p>Sossa: and i saw 2 eight graders or smth</p><p>Sossa: one was screaming "IM GOING TO AVATAR HIGH SCHOOL BITCHES"</p><p>Sossa: btw our schools name is so weird</p><p>Aang: LETS ADOPT THEM</p><p>Aang: wait</p><p>Aang: they are 13 years old how can they say the "b" word</p><p>Toph: just bc u are a baby doesn't mean they can't say bitch</p><p>Sokka: lmao ikr i learned the word fuck in preschool</p><p>Azula: lame</p><p>Azula: i learned it when i was 2</p><p>Sossa: we may have rivals next year my friends</p><p>Ty Lee: LETS ADOPT THEM</p><p>Mai: both of them?</p><p>Mai: ugh i hate kids</p><p>Suki: don't u have a younger brother</p><p>Mai: eh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The One With The Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(TWITTER)</p><p>(PRIVATE ACCOUNTS)</p><p> </p><p>A Z U L A - @betterthanu</p><p>- sokka is my fav gay now</p><p> R E P L I E S</p><p>sokka. - @backbender</p><p>- yes.</p><p>TY LEE - @pinkaura</p><p>- UHM kinda offended here</p><p>ZULA'S FAV GAY. sokka- @backbender</p><p>- @pinkaura sorry not sorry</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Zuko. @sifuhotman</p><p>- why is my bf's name like that? @backbender</p><p>R E P L I E S</p><p>A Z U L A - @betterthanu</p><p>- get over it zuzu</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>( THE GAANG GC)</p><p>Suki: SWEET CAROLINE</p><p>Raya: its 2 am.</p><p>Sokka: bum bum bum</p><p>Mai: UGH</p><p> </p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>Sokka: lmao im hollering</p><p>Toph: what did u do</p><p>Sokka: nothing</p><p>Sokka: i was in AP math</p><p>Azula: i didn't know u could do math</p><p>Sokka: EVERY.FUCKING.TIME</p><p>Zuko: LET HIM SPEAK</p><p>Sokka: so jin came in late</p><p>Sokka: AND THERE WAS A FUCKING HICKEY IN HER NECK</p><p>Sokka: SO ZHAO WAS LIKE WHATS THAT ON UR NECK</p><p>Sokka: SHE SAID OH SORRY I THOUGHT THAT I WASHED OFF AFTER EATING OUT WELL ENOUGH</p><p>Toph: NO</p><p>Raya: LMAO FUCK</p><p>Mai: I SUDDENLY STAN</p><p>Suki: GAYS STAY WINNING</p><p>Sossa: u know we should do something too</p><p>Katara: we can't break into school ground at midnight sossa</p><p>Toph: WHY NOT</p><p>Sossa: LETS VANDALIZE SOME STUFF</p><p>Toph: YES YES YES YES I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY</p><p>Katara: NO</p><p>Ty Lee: we can do zuko's protest idea</p><p>Ty Lee: it would be safer lmao</p><p>Azula: and we are part of different cliques so its def a plus</p><p>Suki: count the kyoshi warriors in</p><p>Ty Lee: i can get the cheerlading team</p><p>Mai: i know some queer goths around here</p><p>Aang: i can talk to the student council</p><p>Toph: im sure teo and haru would join</p><p>Katara: i can get the water polo team i know few queers there too</p><p>Sokka: look at us</p><p>Sokka: creating a gay evolution</p><p>Sossa: be gay do crime</p><p>Toph: i love breaking the rules lmao</p><p>Katara: not the spirit we re looking for buut</p><p>Zuko: actually its exactly that spirit</p><p>Suki: GO GAYS</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The One With The Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( THE GAANG GC)</p><p> </p><p>Katara: so drama club/student council and the swim team are down for it</p><p>Toph: yeah i got so many people to join too</p><p>Ty Lee: so its rlly happening</p><p>Raya: yup</p><p>Azula: so i convinced the goths</p><p>Mai: bitch they are my friends</p><p>Azula: ur loss</p><p>Mai: well fuck u too</p><p>Suki: girls ur both pretty stop fighting</p><p>Sossa: guys how many detention have u guys been on this week</p><p>Sossa: this is my second lmao</p><p>Aang: they can't give us detention bc we're lgbt</p><p>Aang: its just pointless</p><p>Sokka: i am not gonna answer that question</p><p>Zuko: he has been on 7 detentions</p><p>Zuko: azula and raya has been on 10 and suki has been in 5</p><p>Zuko: also toph has been on 6 </p><p>Toph: its a miracle that my parents haven't murdered me yet</p><p>Mai: azula and raya wtf are u guys doin</p><p>Mai: HOW</p><p>Raya: gay pda my friend</p><p>Ty Lee: me and sossa do pda too but i have only been in 1</p><p>Toph: its bc u look so nice and they feel bad </p><p>Katara: IM DISOWNING RAYA</p><p>Katara: 10 DETENTIONS FOR PDA?</p><p>Azula: it was not tecnically pda</p><p>Azula: we were in the closet</p><p>Sokka: LMAO</p><p>Sokka: zuko also acts all mighty but he got detention too</p><p>Suki: lmao is it the same zuko we know</p><p>Mai: lmao fr why are we suprised</p><p>Zuko: what</p><p>Zuko: school rules are whack</p><p>Toph: yes go off </p><p>Suki: also the kyoshi warriors agreed to do the protest</p><p>Katara: honestly recruiting was so easy</p><p>Mai: everyone in this school is queer in some shape get used to it</p><p>Suki: true</p><p>Suki: coach kyoshi is also bi</p><p>Suki: shes dating mrs.rangi</p><p>Katara: holy crap really</p><p>Toph: didn't u know?</p><p>Katara: i was too busy studying so sorry (!)</p><p>Sossa: u don't need to put a exclamation mark</p><p>Sossa: we always get it</p><p>Ty Lee: +1</p><p>Aang: i didn't know either</p><p>Sokka: are we suprised</p><p>Suki: nope</p><p>Raya: so were doing the protest in thursday at noon right</p><p>Aang: thats the plan</p><p>Toph: go gays</p><p> </p><p>( TWO DUMB BISEXUALS)</p><p>Sokka: andd after the protest were gonna get these two dumb bi's together</p><p>Ty Lee: mai nearly killed us when we interfered into her love life</p><p>Azula: i can't wait to do it again</p><p>Raya: THATS THE SPIRIT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The One With The Gay Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(THE GAANG GC)</p><p>Suki: HELLO GAYS</p><p>Suki: ITS SAPPHIC REVOLUTION TIME</p><p>Raya: HURRA</p><p>Azula: its fucking 5 am chill</p><p>Suki: NO</p><p>Sokka: who gave suki coffee</p><p>Mai: that would be me</p><p>Sokka: OOh</p><p>Sokka: anywayss</p><p>Sossa: im also awake bc my beautiful gf forced me to do YOGA AT 5 AM</p><p>Ty Lee: COME ON</p><p>Ty Lee: it cleanses ur aura</p><p>Azula: sure yeah we get it</p><p>2 HOURS LATER</p><p>Zuko: is suki ok lmao</p><p>Aang: yeah she has been running all around the gym screaming</p><p>Suki: ill be fine</p><p>Sossa: i hope so</p><p>Sokka: I HAVE MY BI FACE PAINT READY</p><p>Suki: HAHA ME TOO</p><p>Sossa: we are already dressed as the literal lesbian flag</p><p>Raya: is it just me and that lesbian facepaint look bomb on Azula</p><p>(RAYA SENT A PHOTO)</p><p>Azula: damn i look hot</p><p> </p><p>12 AM- PROTEST TIME</p><p>(THE GAANG GC)</p><p>Aang: okay guys</p><p>Aang: we have 15 minutes left</p><p>Sokka: im shaking wtf</p><p>Toph: this is so unlike me but me to tf</p><p>Ty Lee: zhao is in his computer</p><p>Mai: how the fuck are u not in class</p><p>Ty Lee: eh</p><p>Katara: okay then gays we will give an signal</p><p>Zuko: okay its now or never</p><p>Suki: lets go lesbians</p><p>Ty Lee: i love u guyss</p><p>Mai: ditto</p><p>Sossa: we can do a group hug later guys</p><p>Suki: AWW</p><p>Suki: i never knew one of the kyoshi warriors are dating mai's goth friends</p><p>Azula: foreshadowing..</p><p>Mai: what</p><p>Raya: nothin</p><p> </p><p>1 HOURS LATER</p><p>Zuko: HES GONE</p><p>Sokka: HURRA</p><p>Toph: GAYS STAY WINNING</p><p>Sossa: PROFESSOR IROH IS THE KING OF THIS SCHOOL</p><p>Azula: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE REPORTED HIM AND MADE HIM CHANGE SCHOOLS</p><p>Zuko: THATS MY MF UNCLE</p><p>Ty Lee: IM STILL HAPPY CRYING</p><p>Mai: THE POWER OF GAY WORKS</p><p>Aang: IT REALLY DOES</p><p>Katara: NEW ERA NATION RISE</p><p>Azula: NO WAIT</p><p>Zuko: UNCLE IS OUR NEW PRINCIPAL</p><p>Raya: NO FUCKING WAY</p><p>Sokka: WE REALLY STAY WINNING</p><p> </p><p>( PRIVATE CHAT BETWEEN MAI AND ZUKO)</p><p>Mai: can we talk</p><p>Zuko: sure </p><p>Mai: i think i like suki</p><p>Zuko: we've been knew</p><p>Mai: ZUKO</p><p>Zuko: okay im sorryy</p><p>Zuko: but srs u should tell her</p><p>Zuko: its clear she has the hots for u</p><p>Mai: idk i have never dated anyone since we broke up</p><p>Mai: i know that i like girls but ehh</p><p>Zuko: its normal to feel like this</p><p>Zuko: i support u no matter what</p><p>Mai: thx man</p><p>Mai: now go kiss ur bf</p><p>Zuko: tyyyyy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The One With The Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(THE GAANG GC)</p><p>Suki: rise and shine sleepyheads</p><p>Azula: its 7 am stfu</p><p>Suki: hey im an athlete im bound to wake up early</p><p>Raya: some of us are just normal ppl</p><p>Azula: that means stfu and sleep</p><p>Suki: meany</p><p>Ty Lee: dw suki they are just not a morning people</p><p>Ty Lee: im happy and i woke up at  6 am</p><p>Aang: me too</p><p>Ty Lee: MEDITATION BUDIES</p><p>Aang: MEDITATION BUDDIES</p><p>Mai: UGH</p><p>( 2 HOURS LATER)</p><p>Katara: im so happy that the ban has been lifted</p><p>Katara: now we can be gay</p><p>Sokka: KATARA TEXTING DURİNG A LESSON</p><p>Sossa: wow times really have changed</p><p>Katara: stfu</p><p>Katara: its study hall :)</p><p>Toph: OH</p><p>Aang: she liked to imagine stuff in study hall</p><p>Katara: lmao imagine if i could bend water</p><p>Zuko: did u binge The legend of korra again</p><p>Suki: she always does wym</p><p>Katara: its not my fault its addictive</p><p>Sossa: ngl kya looks like aang's and katara's kid</p><p>Sokka: YES</p><p>Zuko: im glad it isn't just only me</p><p>(4 HOURS LATER)</p><p>Toph: its so quiet here today wtf</p><p>Toph: not that im complaning</p><p>Azula: mai and suki are off somewhere</p><p>Azula: raya's phone got taken away</p><p>Sossa: sokka and zuko are making out in my car</p><p>Toph: somehow imagining that isn't disgusting as i thought it was</p><p>Ty Lee: bc we are all zukka warriors around here</p><p>Sossa: idk where aang and katara is</p><p>Toph: prob making out</p><p>Ty Lee: and we were supposed to study but guess who's car is occupied :)</p><p>Sossa: that is not a happy smile</p><p>Ty Lee: yeah no shit honey</p><p>Azula: tbh i never saw ty lee getting mad</p><p>Ty Lee: NOW U DO</p><p>Sokka: what did we miss</p><p>Ty Lee: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM SOSSAS CAR</p><p>Zuko: what is up w her</p><p>Sossa: shes touch starved</p><p>Ty Lee: YES</p><p>Raya: weren't u guys gonna study</p><p>Sossa: we all know studying ends with cuddles</p><p>Toph: and kissing</p><p>Azula: ray aren't u supposed to be in detention</p><p>Raya: meh</p><p>Raya: i skipped</p><p>Azula: thats my girl</p><p>Sokka: is it just me or raya and azula are lowkey adorable</p><p>Azula: stfu boomerang boy</p><p>Sokka: somehow thats not an insult</p><p>Azula: well it should be</p><p>Raya: aww look ur sister gets along w ur bf @zuko</p><p>Zuko: what a dream</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The One With The IHOP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you guys like the story? I would love to see your comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(THE GAANG GC)</p><p>suki: we have bomb news</p><p>Mai: yeah i guess</p><p>aang: what is it</p><p>Sossa: U GUYS ARE DATING</p><p>Ty Lee: WAIT FR</p><p>suki: gee thx sossa u ruined the suprise</p><p>Toph: wait fr</p><p>Mai: fr</p><p>Katara: aww im so happy for u guys</p><p>Aang: now no one is single in this gc</p><p>Toph: bitch what am i</p><p>Aang: aw sorry</p><p>Sokka: we shoud celebrate</p><p>Zuko: yess def</p><p>Azula: so mai has finally got a gf</p><p>Mai: yeah so what</p><p>Raya: shes happy for u dw</p><p>Sokka: lets go to IHOP </p><p>Toph: what now</p><p>Ty Lee: OH ITS A GREAT IDEA</p><p>Suki: why IHOP exactly</p><p>Sokka: idk i feel like it</p><p>Katara: fine</p><p>Katara: lets go to IHOP</p><p>Katara: sokka just barged out of his room and fall down from the stairs</p><p>Ty Lee: is he okay</p><p>Sossa: LMAOO IT WAS SO FUNNY</p><p>Mai: what is wrong w u people</p><p>Azula: +1000</p><p> </p><p>( 1 HOUR LATER)</p><p>Zuko: im scared of toph</p><p>Aang: um who isn't afraid of her</p><p>Suki: what did she do again</p><p>Zuko: shes gonna spraypaint zhao's house</p><p>Sossa: lmao go off</p><p>Ty Lee: SOSSA DO NOT ENCOURAGE HER</p><p>Azula: lmao i hope she does it</p><p>Raya: ik right</p><p>Mai: +1000</p><p>Katara: UGH somebody stop her</p><p>Sokka: lmao no one will</p><p>Katara: aang :)</p><p>Aang: sorry babe but im excited to see how this turns out</p><p>Katara: UGH</p><p>Sossa: katara 0- world 1</p><p>Toph: THERE IS NO STOPPING ME</p><p>Suki: YES GO QUEEN</p><p>Sossa: WOO HOO TOPH ERA</p><p>Toph: its always toph era wym</p><p>Raya: true</p><p> </p><p>(Aang and Katara Private conversation)</p><p>Aang: i love ur hair</p><p>Katara: i love ur eyes</p><p>Aang: i love you lips</p><p>Katara: i love your nose</p><p>Aang: aww</p><p> </p><p>(Zuko and Sokka Private conversation)</p><p>Zuko: do u know what remind me of u</p><p>Sokka: socks right</p><p>Zuko: YESKKSKKKSKSK</p><p>Sokka: every time...</p><p> </p><p>(Raya and Azula Private Conversation)</p><p>Raya: where are we meeting?</p><p>Azula: eh idc</p><p>Raya: zulaa</p><p>Azula: fine maybe a picnic?</p><p>Raya: ooh i love it</p><p>Azula: ofc u do</p><p> </p><p>(Sossa and Ty Lee Private Conversation)</p><p>Sossa: I LOVE U MORE</p><p>Ty Lee: NO I LOVE U MORE</p><p>Sossa: NO I DO</p><p>Ty Lee: THATS WHERE UR WRONG</p><p> </p><p>(Suki and Mai Private Conversation)</p><p>Suki: hi</p><p>Mai: hi</p><p>Suki: oh man its been i while since i dated anyone</p><p>Suki: still this feeling is nice</p><p>Mai: yeah i think so too</p><p> </p><p>(Sokka and Katara Private Conversation)</p><p>Sokka: hey</p><p>Katara: no</p><p>Sokka: ok</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The One With The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( THE GAANG)</p><p>Sossa: permition to change the gc name to a gay context</p><p>Katara: request denied</p><p>Sokka: WHY</p><p>Toph: what is the name of the gc anyway</p><p>Zuko: the gaang</p><p>Zuko: w two a's</p><p>Toph: yeah talk to text can tell</p><p>Ty Lee: yeah no offense aang but the gaang seems boring</p><p>Aang: nah i don't mind</p><p>Azula: whos gonna change it then</p><p>Suki: ooh </p><p>( SUKI CHANGED THE GROUPCHAT NAME INTO "NO HETERO ALLOWED")</p><p>Mai: yes.</p><p>Raya: HELL YEAH</p><p>Toph: yess go off</p><p>Ty Lee: anygays im having a party in my house</p><p>Mai: u have 6 identical sisters and were gonna be batshit drunk</p><p>Mai: do u really wanna take that risk</p><p>Ty Lee: oh fuck</p><p>Ty Lee: okay who wants to have a party at their house</p><p>Sossa: LMAO</p><p>Zuko: uncle is out of town</p><p>Zuko: what do u guys say</p><p>Suki: only</p><p>Suki: HELL YEAH</p><p>Azula: for once u have great ideas zuzu</p><p>Zuko: oh stfu</p><p>Sokka: yeah azula stfu</p><p>Raya: wtf did u say</p><p>Sokka: sorry ray</p><p>Mai: lmao get ready to be absolutely hammered</p><p>Katara: oh fuck</p><p>Aang: dw i won't be drinking</p><p>Katara: u are not the one im worried about sweetie</p><p>( THE NEXT DAY)</p><p>Sossa: uhm wtf</p><p>Sossa: why am i naked</p><p>Katara: HOLY SHIT </p><p>Katara: how much did i drink</p><p>Azula: so much for being the mom lmao</p><p>Raya: she was the most drunk one of all </p><p>Raya: and azula wasn't drunk at all</p><p>Azula: i don't like drinking that much but im very wild at parties</p><p>Zuko: freshman year</p><p>Zuko: u invited urself to the party and showed up 2 hours early</p><p>Zuko: u flirted with a boy that reminded u of dad</p><p>Zuko: and u scared him off</p><p>Zuko:t hank god ur not straight</p><p>Azula: STFU</p><p>Raya: oof zulas bright red what did u say</p><p>Raya: LMAOO</p><p>Azula: hes lying</p><p>Mai: no hes not</p><p>Ty Lee: no hes not</p><p>Azula: oh shut up ty lee u left me to stalk sossa at that party</p><p>Ty Lee: what nooo</p><p>Sossa: ooh whats going on</p><p>Sossa: aw babe i didn't know u had a crush on me since freshman year</p><p>Mai: lmao shes had a crush on u since kindergarden</p><p>Ty Lee: they are making things up babe</p><p>Toph: lmao u guys have been dating since last year its not that embarassing</p><p>Toph: if it helps zuko has been in love w sokka since kindergarden too</p><p>Zuko: how did we end up here</p><p>Sossa: true</p><p>Sossa: ALSO WHY AM I NAKED AGAIN</p><p>Sokka: lmao sossa ur clothes are covered in puke</p><p>Aang: EW</p><p>Toph: SO THAT WAS THE SMELL</p><p>Sossa: ew wtf</p><p>Suki: sorry dude</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The One With The Gummy Worms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for the support! Keep the comments coming I love reading them : )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Mai: where the fuck is suki</p><p>Mai: im hungry and she has my lunch money</p><p>Suki: we are in burger king</p><p>Aang: in lunch break?</p><p>Aang: katara is packing lunch for everyone why didn't u ask her</p><p>Toph: re-think that again</p><p>Aang: oh</p><p>Suki: besides cafeteria food stinks</p><p>Aang: tell me about it</p><p>Aang: only vegeterian food here is salad</p><p>Katara: u don't allow me to pack something else</p><p>Toph: lmao sucks to be u</p><p>Toph: this is my fourth pizza</p><p>Zuko: how do u stay in shape</p><p>Toph: eh im built for it</p><p>Raya: i want taco bell</p><p>Raya: azula?</p><p>Azula: um only hell yeah</p><p>Zuko: i want in too sokka left me to eat burger king</p><p>Ty Lee: fr sossa left me to go to bk too</p><p>Sokka: WE WERE HUNGRY</p><p>Mai: sokka u eat in the lesson</p><p>Mai: how are u hungry</p><p>Suki: hes just built for it</p><p>Mai: so ur taking his side dear</p><p>Suki: U CALLED ME DEAR AWW ILL NEVER FORGET THIS MOMENT</p><p>Suki: but  yeah kinda</p><p>Mai: meh</p><p>Azula: HURRY THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN EAT</p><p>Ty Lee: or we can just eat candy</p><p>Ty Lee: i have twizzlers with me</p><p>Mai: yeah ok thats seem nice</p><p>Sossa: man why didn't we think of that</p><p>Ty Lee: u choose ur burgers over ur gf this is what u get</p><p>Azula: oh damn</p><p>Azula: who knew ty lee could be savage</p><p>Ty Lee: excuse me im always savage</p><p>Toph: no ur not</p><p>Katara: eating candy for lunch is not a good idea guys</p><p>Mai: we have gummy worms</p><p>Katara: I WANT IN</p><p>Aang: ooh i want </p><p>Suki: were back from burger king</p><p>Zuko: thats bc class is starting</p><p>Suki: no bc we want candy</p><p>Zuko: come one guys class is starting</p><p>Zuko: sokka baby?</p><p>Sokka: I WANT CANDY</p><p>Zuko: UGH</p><p>Zuko: i hate this fucking family</p><p>Aang: aww guys he called us our family</p><p>Azula: stop with this sappy shit</p><p>Raya: :(</p><p>Azula: platonic sappy shit ray im allowed to be soft to u</p><p>Raya: aww</p><p>Suki: @mai babe i have ur lunch money</p><p>Mai: u ditched me to go to bk why would i want ur money</p><p>Suki: i have red licorice</p><p>Mai: im on my way</p><p>Zuko: class is starting in a minute wtf are u guys doing</p><p>Sokka: eating candy</p><p>Zuko: *sigh*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The One With The Roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Zuko: who tf arranged this road trip anyway</p><p>Zuko: guys are insufferable</p><p>Raya: we are at the same caravan?</p><p>Zuko: its too big i don't know where all of u are</p><p>Zuko: and its too many people</p><p>Sokka: wow babe u don't say</p><p>Azula: sokka ur supposed to be driving wtf</p><p>Sokka: oh stfu</p><p>Raya: why the fuck is everyone saying stfu to my gf</p><p>Raya: THEY FUCKING CAN'T</p><p>Azula: protective gf should i be worried or turned on</p><p>Raya: THEY FUCKING CAN'T </p><p>Azula: omg its both</p><p>Katara: SOKKA STOP WITH THE FROZEN SONGS</p><p>Toph: ikr he keeps opening "let it go" for the 100 th time</p><p>Ty Lee: i think those songs are great</p><p>Sossa: true </p><p>Katara: stfu sossa u don't like them either</p><p>Mai: this is why i hate roadtrips</p><p>Zuko: u hate everything</p><p>Mai: wow  rlly</p><p>Suki: zuko are u shaking wtf</p><p>Zuko: sokka is rlly driving very shitty don't @me</p><p>Sokka: this isn't twitter love</p><p>Zuko: eh</p><p>Mai: zuko grandad mode activated</p><p>Toph: lmao its activated everyday</p><p>Zuko: u guys are mean</p><p>Azula: continue doing it guys it gives me joy</p><p>Aang: aw don't do it</p><p>Katara: why does no one says anything when i ask u guys if u need aomething to eat</p><p>Ty Lee: bc no one wants to eat all that salty stuff</p><p>Katara: i have sweets</p><p>Aang: no babe u don't</p><p>Sossa: TOPH STOP THROWING CHEETOS AT ME</p><p>Toph: oh sorry </p><p>Toph: I CAN'T SEE SOSSA I CAN'T POSSIBLE KNOW UR THERE HOW DARE</p><p>Sossa: oh stfu u can feel me </p><p>Toph: or do i?</p><p>Suki: lmao</p><p>Suki: AH U THREW ONE TO ME TOO</p><p>Mai: that was me</p><p>Suki: babe what the hell</p><p>Mai: eh i got bored</p><p>Raya: CHEETO WARS</p><p>Katara: OH HELL NO</p><p>Zuko: ngl i fell asleep a second there</p><p>Sokka: there is a war back here and u just fell asleep</p><p>Sokka: sounds legit ngl</p><p>Azula: im having none of ur bullshits </p><p>Ty Lee: i wish i've brought my airpods</p><p>Raya: we get it u guys are rich</p><p>Sokka: +100</p><p>Zuko: im rich too u know</p><p>Sokka: i know love trust me </p><p>Aang: i want fries</p><p>Sokka: ur vegeterian</p><p>Aang: fries are not meat</p><p>Sokka: still</p><p>Aang: oh my god -_-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The One With The Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Ty Lee: IT PROM NIGHT</p><p>Ty Lee: I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET U ALL THERE</p><p>Sossa: and win prom queen w me : )</p><p>Ty Lee: DUH</p><p>Azula: bitch no</p><p>Azula: me and raya will win</p><p>Sokka: uh where tf is the king</p><p>Azula: we live in 2021 there is no king</p><p>Toph: im only going there to fuck shit up</p><p>Suki: go off queen</p><p>Katara: don't encourage her!</p><p>Sossa: everyone is gonna wear a dress right</p><p>Toph: nah</p><p>Sossa: me too IM GONNA WEAR A SUIT</p><p>Sokka: gay</p><p>Sossa: ik</p><p>Aang: we should steal the crown and put it on zuko</p><p>Suki: omg yes</p><p>Katara: aang that genius</p><p>Aang: thank u thank u</p><p>Azula: lmao why hes to lame to put on the crown</p><p>Azula: uncle did his hair</p><p>Mai: don't be cruel zula thats cute</p><p>Azula: mai wtf</p><p>Mai: ty lee took my phone</p><p>Azula: yeah that makes sense</p><p>Sokka: im gonna spike the punch</p><p>Sokka: any cool kids wanna help</p><p>Toph: only HELL YEAH</p><p>Mai: pls tell me we are not gonna text at the dance too</p><p>Suki: time shall tell us</p><p> </p><p>( Prom Photoshoots)</p><p>( Aang is wearing a yellow suit and is widely smiling, his arm is around Katara who is wearing long baby blue dress who is smiling politely)</p><p>( Sokka and Zuko are wearing both black suits and their backs are faced against one another and they are both making pretend guns with their hands, an unknown middle finger appears sideways camera, probably Toph's)</p><p>( Raya is wearing a short purple dress and hand her hands in her hips, Azula is also beside her wearing a dark red dress with dark lipstick looking like a devil in a red dress, she also has her hand in her hips,smirking at the camera)</p><p>( Mai is staring deadpan into the camera wearing a short black dress, Suki is right beside her wearing a wavy dress, she is also doing fingerguns into the camera)</p><p>(  Sossa is wearing a short yellow dress also doing a fingergun, Ty Lee is in her back,  who is wearing a long pink dress she is also doing fingerguns both of them are smiling widely)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The One With The Summer Jobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like the chapters! I would love to hear more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Katara: gays assemble</p><p>Katara: since now we are in summer break</p><p>Katara: and i don't want u guys to sleep all day</p><p>Katara: everyones gonna get summer jobs</p><p>Toph: NOO im already rich i don't need money</p><p>Azula: honestly yeah</p><p>Katara: this isn't about money its about living the adult life</p><p>Raya: we are 17 not adults</p><p>Aang: i agree with katara its gonna be fun,</p><p>Sokka: eh fine</p><p>Ty Lee: we are all in kat dw</p><p>Mai: sukis forcing me so yeah ig</p><p>Azula: fine were in too</p><p>Zuko: so whos gonna work at the jasmine dragon</p><p>Zuko: uncle would obliviously want me in</p><p>Azula: how the fuck do u know that</p><p>Zuko: do u wanna sell tea every day for 3 months</p><p>Azula: yeah no</p><p>Mai: i want in too</p><p>Mai: its better than other jobs in this idiotic town</p><p>Ty Lee: are u ok</p><p>Suki: shes just cranky bc its a nice day outside</p><p>Katara: i want jasmine dragon too</p><p>Zuko: ok then its settled</p><p>Sokka: HEY what about me</p><p>Sossa: ur just not responsible enough</p><p>Sossa: also ur distracting anyone</p><p>Sokka: why u jealous</p><p>Sossa: why would i be i already have looks and a gorgeous gf</p><p>Ty Lee: damn straight</p><p>Sokka: sure sure ;)</p><p>Sokka: what am i gonna do now</p><p>Suki: lets just apply to whatevers in idk</p><p>Raya: yeah lmao </p><p>Aang: my dad already arranged me to work in an animal shelter</p><p>Aang: ITS GONNA BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER</p><p>Toph: i don't wanna work anywhere </p><p>Katara: what about animal shelter with aang</p><p>Toph: think again</p><p>Katara: yeah no ok</p><p>Sossa: im gonna work at mcdonalds whos in</p><p>Suki: yes yes yes count me in</p><p>Azula: are u guys serious omg</p><p>Sokka: duh</p><p>Azula: im interning at the town newspaper</p><p>Raya: babe how did u arrange that</p><p>Azula: uncle did it : )</p><p>Zuko: what</p><p>Azula: lmao suck it</p><p>Ty Lee: mom arranged something for me too</p><p>Ty Lee: im gonna teach little kids gymnastics</p><p>Sossa: how does our gf's get much better jobs @raya</p><p>Raya: idk man</p><p>Sossa: mcdonalds idea ts not gonna work UGH</p><p>Sossa: lets just work at a dry cleaning</p><p>Suki: ew rlly</p><p>Katara: aw don't say it would be nice</p><p>Katara: and now everyone except toph has summer jobs let a healthy summer begin</p><p>Toph: im not jobless im gonna win the underground fighting tournament</p><p>Katara: TOPH NO</p><p>Toph: TOPH YES</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The One With The Curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you like the story so far? I'm having so much fun writing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Sossa: FUCK</p><p>Sossa: i fucking burned my finger</p><p>Aang: LANGUAGE NO CUSSING</p><p>Toph: lmao aang how old are u</p><p>Toph: who tf says cussing</p><p>Aang: idc </p><p>Katara: let sossa have this aang she just cut her finger lmao</p><p>Ty Lee: aw love are u okay</p><p>Sossa: no </p><p>Sossa: death is all around us</p><p>Mai: i know right</p><p>Suki: mai babe stop scaring ppl</p><p>Toph: i wonder if we will ever hear aang cuss</p><p>Katara: nah i don't think so</p><p>Aang: thats right girls</p><p>Mai: i swear im gonna kill him if he ever says gosh dangit again lmao</p><p>Azula: yes</p><p>Raya: no</p><p>Aang: i do what i want</p><p>Katara: you do what u want sweetie they are being bitches</p><p>Sossa: HOW DARE</p><p>Toph: i am so disappointed in u Katara.</p><p>Katara: idc</p><p>Aang: i love u so much rn</p><p>Sossa: fuck everything</p><p>Toph: is it time to piss of aang if it is then yeah</p><p>Toph: FUCK</p><p>Aang: is there anyone who doesn't swear</p><p>Zuko: oh come on even ty lee swears</p><p>Ty Lee: wtf does that mean</p><p>Raya: its bc ur usually super sweet </p><p>Ty Lee: oh</p><p>Ty Lee: yeah well fuck that</p><p>Azula: wait i never heard zuzu swear before</p><p>Zuko: just because u learned the word fuck when u were 2 does not say the same thing about me</p><p>Sokka: it does</p><p>Suki: it kinda does</p><p>Zuko: well fuck that</p><p>Aang: NO</p><p>Mai: YES</p><p>Azula: fuck this</p><p>Azula: now i can't call zuko pussy for not cussing</p><p>Ty Lee: was this in ur mind all day</p><p>Azula: yeah why</p><p>Raya: no reason at all babe</p><p>Suki: i've never hear mai swear before</p><p>Aang: OMG YES ONE MORE PPL WITH MORALS</p><p>Sokka: this is mai that were talking about</p><p>Sokka: anything she says is threatening</p><p>Zuko: she doesn't need curse words</p><p>Mai: im so proud of u guys u finally figured that out</p><p>Aang: i hate this family</p><p>Katara: whats with everyone calling us a family</p><p>Toph: aren't we a one</p><p>Katara: we are : )</p><p>Ty Lee: awwww</p><p>Aang: so like everyone swears here</p><p>Toph: yeah pretty much</p><p>(AANG HAS LEFT THE CHAT)</p><p>Katara: LMAO SOMEONE ADD HIM BACK</p><p>(SOKKA ADDED AANG BACK TO THE GROUPCHAT)</p><p>Aang: guysss i was being dramatic and u guys ruined it</p><p>Azula: pussy</p><p>Aang: HEY</p><p>Aang: LANGUAGE</p><p>Mai: *sigh*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The One With The Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all of the appreciation you guys gave me for this book! I would love to see more of your comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Sossa: hey gays</p><p>Azula: what do u want</p><p>Katara: just let her speak oh my god</p><p>Sossa: ty dear sister</p><p>Sossa: i was thinking</p><p>Toph: uh oh</p><p>Ty Lee: SHUT IT</p><p>Sossa: so we start senior year next week right</p><p>Sossa: before we die trying to survive the year i was thinking we could have game night</p><p>Aang: YESS</p><p>Suki: ofc im in</p><p>Sokka: why does everyone keeps making plans at our house and don't ask me</p><p>Katara: bc no one cares about ur opinion</p><p>Zuko: i do</p><p>Mai: ofc u do</p><p>Sokka: ty love :)</p><p>Zuko:   :D</p><p>Toph: i can't wait to kick ur asses at monopoly</p><p>Raya: bc u cheat anytime</p><p>Toph: i don't hesitate bitch</p><p>Aang: no cheating this time pls</p><p>Toph: eh we'll see</p><p>Azula: its v boring when u don't cheat</p><p>Sokka: @aang she will stop cheating when u stop giving ppl extra money from your OWN ACCOUNT</p><p>Aang: i feel bad : (</p><p>Azula: lmao couldn't be me</p><p>Sossa: where the fuck did katara put the Jenga</p><p>Ty Lee: babe don't u remember u gave that to me</p><p>Sossa: oh fuck</p><p>Ty Lee: dw ill bring it</p><p>Toph: IM ALSO GONNA BEAT UR ASSES AT JENGA TOO</p><p>Mai: petition to not to invite toph</p><p>Azula: yes.</p><p>Suki: no.</p><p>Toph: ty suki</p><p>Katara: well if toph's gonna win the jenga then ill beat ur asses at scrable</p><p>Zuko: lmao in ur dreams</p><p>Raya: scrabble is so boring</p><p>Sokka: HOW DARE U</p><p>Toph: lmao it is boring</p><p>Suki: scrabble sokka vs zuko vs katara</p><p>Suki: we love to see it</p><p>Mai: bitch don't forget me</p><p>Ty Lee: mai has a very weird vocabulary collection</p><p>Toph: im giving my bets on mai</p><p>Sossa: oh yeah def</p><p>Katara: we will see.</p><p>Mai: bring the fuck on.</p><p>Sokka: im scared. @zuko</p><p>Zuko: oh yeah me too</p><p>Ty Lee: lmao i can't wait to beat all of us asses at twister</p><p>Sossa: guys she got u there lmao</p><p>Toph: lmao honestly yeah we don't stand a change against Ty Lee</p><p>Azula: then we won't play</p><p>Ty Lee: WAIT NO</p><p>Raya: lmao i still wanna try to beat her</p><p>Ty Lee: bring it on</p><p>Suki: don't forget me too i play football</p><p>Ty Lee: i have been doing gymnastics since i was 2</p><p>Suki: ok u got me there</p><p>Sossa: im so excited for life idk why</p><p>Aang: im prob gonna make the most children in life</p><p>Azula: somehow i always become famous in that game</p><p>Azula: must come from the genes</p><p>Zuko: yeah no</p><p>Azula: stfu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The One With The Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Which couple do you guys like more? I'm really curious about it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( T W I T T E R)</p><p>(PRIVATE ACCOUNTS)</p><p>sossa. (@queen.s)</p><p>@backbender and @itskatara are stealing all of the cookies and this is me calling them out</p><p>R E P L I E S</p><p>SOKKA. (  @backbender)</p><p>- stfu u don't have proof</p><p>sossa. ( @queen.s)</p><p>- fine ill give u ur proof @backbender</p><p> </p><p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Sokka: i live with traitors and traitors only</p><p>Zuko: clearly u haven't been in our house</p><p>Azula: oh stfu @zuko</p><p>Sossa: there is two traitors in that house and its not me</p><p>Sokka: says the traitor</p><p>Aang: wait whats going on</p><p>Katara: someone stole our cookies</p><p>Sossa: I MADE THOSE</p><p>Mai: somebody fucking explain the fucking proof </p><p>Mai: im ready to play detective</p><p>Ty Lee: ooh i want in too</p><p>Sossa: sokka and katara are conspiring against me</p><p>Sokka: no</p><p>Sokka: sossa and katara are</p><p>Sokka: I HAVE AN ALIBI</p><p>Katara: oh shut it u don't have one</p><p>Suki: he really does</p><p>Mai: @sossa @sokka EXPLAIN</p><p>Sokka: someone keeps eating all the cookies sossa made</p><p>Sossa: WHICH IS DELICIOUS BTW</p><p>Azula: yeah sure aandd</p><p>Zuko: NOT AGAIN OMG</p><p>Aang: this is the 5 th this month</p><p>Sossa: I SEE SOKKA IN THE KITCHEN EVERY FUCKING MORNING</p><p>Sokka: THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM EATING ALL THE COOKIES</p><p>Sokka: maybe im eating cereal how the fuck do u know</p><p>Sossa: AND KATARA KEEPS SNEAKING INTO THE KITCHEN</p><p>Sossa: YEAH KAT IM NOT DEAF I HEAR U WALKING INTO THE KITCHEN AT 5 AM</p><p>Katara: I WAKE UP TO DRINK WATER NOT EATING COOKIES</p><p>Ty Lee: every night?</p><p>Raya: so this is why ur bladder is terrible</p><p>Toph: ew stop talking about katara's bladder</p><p>Katara: i agree</p><p>Suki: why is everyone not talking about sokka eating cereal every day</p><p>Zuko: honestly babe eat eggs or something</p><p>Sokka: how about no</p><p>Mai: i think everyone stole those cookies at point lmao</p><p>Ty Lee: i have to admit sossa babe i ate one when  i went over</p><p>Zuko: oh yeah me too</p><p>Aang: me 2</p><p>Raya: i didn't </p><p>Azula: why do i always get excluded</p><p>Toph: even i ate it lmao</p><p>Sossa: TRAITORS</p><p>Sokka: WOW TRAITORS</p><p>Katara: I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD LIVE TO THIS DAY</p><p>Sossa: SHAME</p><p>Mai: oh stfu</p><p>Mai: look we solved the crime</p><p>Mai: even tho it was so wack</p><p>Sossa: wait i need proof</p><p>Zuko: OH WAIT I TOOK A SNAP STORY 2 DAYS AGO WHEN EVERBODY CAME OVER</p><p>( ZUKO SENT A VIDEO)</p><p>(There are 3 people in the Water Tribe Trio's kitchen just hanging out and Zuko is currently filming. They are Aang, Toph and Ty Lee respectively.  Ty Lee is doing random cartwheels and Toph is throwing grapes at the camera and camera is moving backwards which means that he's running away.Aang says he is hungry and takes 4 cookies from the fridge and starts giving them to the others)</p><p>Aang: OOPS</p><p>Sokka: HOW DARE U</p><p>Katara: AND TOPH THOSE GRAPES WERE FROM OUR MAMA</p><p>Toph: they were lovely</p><p>Mai: welp its solved know</p><p>Mai: happy?</p><p>Sossa: NO</p><p>Sokka: NO</p><p>Katara: NOPE</p><p>Mai: too late nobody cares</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The One With The Origin Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>The author: hey guys</p><p>Katara: srs who are u</p><p>The Author: im god</p><p>The Author: i have one small request from u</p><p>Azula: this is a gc wtf can u want from us</p><p>The Author: i want u to tell me the stories about how u met</p><p>The Author: BYE</p><p>Katara: uh</p><p>Mai: wtf</p><p>Aang: come on guys it will be fun</p><p>Ty Lee: +1000</p><p>Katara: fine</p><p>Sokka: so me and sossa are unfortunetely twins and katara was born one year after us</p><p>Azula: unfortunetely zukos my twin</p><p>Zuko: what do u have against me</p><p>Raya: my dad is the brother of Hakoda so im their cousin so i grew up w them</p><p>Toph: my parents have been homeschooling me since preschool </p><p>Toph: oh also im rich but i couldn't care less</p><p>Azula: im rich and i love it</p><p>Aang: i moved here in eighth grade and katara was the first person i've ever met</p><p>Suki: yeah they fell in love started dating after two months blah blah</p><p>Aang: HEY</p><p>Toph: ur story is a little lame lmao</p><p>Azula: anywayss me, mai and ty lee have been friends since we were like 3 or smth</p><p>Mai: i don't remember</p><p>Ty Lee: we were 3</p><p>Sossa: how do u remember that </p><p>Ty Lee: idk</p><p>Suki: i met sokka and sossa in freshman year right</p><p>Sossa: yeah we were like a trio</p><p>Zuko: me and mai were dating in freshman year right</p><p>Mai: yeah</p><p>Mai: ew</p><p>Zuko: honestly yeah ew</p><p>Azula: i was kinda a bitch in freshman year</p><p>Katara: kinda?</p><p>Mai: we were like the heathers</p><p>Ty Lee: man that sounds super cool</p><p>Sossa: so like azula and the others became nicer in sophomore year</p><p>Azula: and we moved w uncle iroh</p><p>Zuko: OUR HERO</p><p>Toph: so my parents finally lets me to go to a public school and i meet aang and katara in freshman year</p><p>Azula: yeah yeah found family we know</p><p>Raya: then me and azula start dating</p><p>Ty Lee: ooh me and sossa started dating in sophomore year too</p><p>Mai: after pining over each other ever since preschool</p><p>Sossa: yeah we get it k</p><p>Zuko: me and mai break up in sophomore year bc im gay</p><p>Mai: and in love with sokka</p><p>Sokka: aw</p><p>Zuko: STOP</p><p>Suki: oh yeah me and sokka were dating in freshman year too</p><p>Sokka: lmao how did u forget</p><p>Suki: meh it wasn' t memorable</p><p>Sokka: THIS IS SOKKA SLANDER</p><p>Katara: everything is sokka slander for u</p><p>Sossa: anygays then everyone started hanging out and we all joined forces to make zukko happen</p><p>Suki: it took a lot of planning</p><p>Aang: and then this family was born : )</p><p>Katara: awww</p><p>Toph: ew stop with that sappy shit</p><p>Aang: shut up u love us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The One With The Sewers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you guys think about the book so far?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED)</p><p>suki: hello dudes gays and non binary ppl</p><p>suki: phase 1 is complete</p><p>Mai: suki we were joking god</p><p>Raya: is she really down there</p><p>Azula: ofc she is</p><p>Ty Lee: OMG </p><p>Aang: what is going on</p><p>Toph: lmao why does aang always gets left behing</p><p>Aang: idk either : (</p><p>Sokka: i have no idea whats going on rn</p><p>Zuko: yeah me too</p><p>Mai: me raya azula and ty lee were joking about going into the sewers and free the ghosts and suki took that literally</p><p>Suki: how did leo lived down here</p><p>Sokka: is she talking about the ninja turtles</p><p>Sossa: duh</p><p>Raya: sewer pipes sound weird thats why we were joking</p><p>Azula: there must be some ghosts</p><p>Suki: and im gonna hunt them all bc i crave this stuff in my life</p><p>Sossa: I WISH U HAD INVITED ME</p><p>Ty Lee: SOSSA NO</p><p>Toph: SOSSA YES</p><p>Katara: TOPH</p><p>Toph: yes second mom</p><p>Katara: whos the first</p><p>Toph: sokka</p><p>Zuko: yeah we should have expected that</p><p>Katara: tell ur cat to stop eating my plants</p><p>Katara: they are ruining the whole aesthetic</p><p>Azula: ur plants are unkillable why the fuck are u worried</p><p>Katara: bc i don't wanna buy new plants and HER DUMB CAT IS EATING MINE</p><p>Toph: oh shush</p><p>Raya: zula do u even have plants</p><p>Azula: no i kill them all</p><p>Mai: thats the spirit</p><p>Suki: WHERE</p><p>Mai: oh i forgot u were in a sewer </p><p>Mai: oof nvm</p><p>Sossa: does anyone have plants anyway</p><p>Sokka: nope i don't</p><p>Ty Lee: i have fake plants in my room but they are just for decoration</p><p>Mai: i have venus traps</p><p>Mai: he really gets me </p><p>Aang: u scare me sometimes</p><p>Mai: try always</p><p>Zuko: i wonder what is suki doing rn</p><p>Mai: living her teenage mutant turtles dream</p><p>Ty Lee: i miss that show</p><p>Aang: is suki really in a sewer</p><p>(SUKI SENT A PHOTO)</p><p>( Suki is facing the camera, quickly holding fingerguns in a sewer)</p><p>Sossa: OK WTF</p><p>Toph: go off</p><p>Suki: im gonna go down a floor now</p><p>Suki: oh welp im lost</p><p>Sokka: ok we need to do a retrewing mission for suki</p><p>Katara: im in</p><p>Katara: i always wanted to go out there</p><p>Ty Lee: YES IM IN I WANT TO SEE THE SEWERS</p><p>Suki: oh i found my old shoe</p><p>Aang: have u been in a swere before this</p><p>Aang: SUKI</p><p>Aang: ANSWER US</p><p>Raya: welp shes dead</p><p>Mai: OH GOD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The One With The Costumes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you guys want to see anything new in this book? Comments are always open!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Toph: hey losers</p><p>Toph: have u guys decided what to be for halloween</p><p>Zuko: its the second week of september</p><p>Toph: did i fucking stutter</p><p>Sokka: YES I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS</p><p>Zuko: what is wrong w u ppl</p><p>Raya: shush child let the adults speak</p><p>Suki: so have a couple ideas</p><p>Suki: we could create something imaginary maybe like it doesn't exist in real life</p><p>Azula: like my will to live</p><p>Mai: LMAO</p><p>Ty Lee: zula are u okay</p><p>Azula: no im fucking not</p><p>Sossa: okaaay</p><p>Katara: so lets unwind from that for a sec</p><p>Sossa: everyone should just wear couple costumes and move on lmao</p><p>Toph: gee thanks for that</p><p>Toph: ill just match w coach kyoshi</p><p>Suki: thats actually a bomb idea</p><p>Toph: ikr</p><p>Ty Lee: @sossa  babe we should dress as zombie cheerladers</p><p>Sossa: OH YES</p><p>Sossa: suki can help w the makeup</p><p>Suki: uhm what does suki says about this</p><p>Sossa: idk what does she say</p><p>Aang: shes glaring at her rn</p><p>Aang: im scared</p><p>Mai: ur always scared</p><p>Sokka: GUYS WHAT SHOULD ME AND ZUKO WEAR</p><p>Raya: holy crap i've been waiting for this since i was a little girl</p><p>Azula: he should be a clown</p><p>Toph: LMAOO</p><p>Mai: that scar would scare ppl away</p><p>Zuko: sometimes it scares me away</p><p>Sossa: figures</p><p>Aang: zuko looks like a anime character</p><p>Sokka: AANG UR A GENIUS</p><p>Aang: ik</p><p>Sokka: ok we found our costumes</p><p>Sokka: remaining candidates can chat</p><p>Azula: me and ray are gonna be devils</p><p>Raya: it was originally gonna be angel and a devil but we both wanted to be the devil so</p><p>Suki: total fit</p><p>Suki: MAI NO</p><p>Mai: MAI YES</p><p>Toph: mai whats going on</p><p>Suki: SHE WANTS TO USE REAL BLOOD ON HER COSTUME</p><p>Sossa: OOH YES</p><p>Katara: WHAT NO</p><p>Ty Lee: MAI WTF</p><p>Mai: what its a perfect fit for my personality</p><p>Toph: true dat</p><p>Katara: NO ONE IS WEARING ANY REAL BLOOD</p><p>Mai: ok mom</p><p>Sokka: KATARAS UR AUNT IM UR MOM</p><p>Sossa: this took a weird turn</p><p>Sokka: oh yeah def</p><p>Zuko: what is wrong w us like rlly</p><p>Ty Lee: idk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The One With The Karaoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you guys like this book so far? I would love to see your opinions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Ty Lee: hey besties</p><p>Ty Lee: want to have an another sleepover</p><p>Sossa: yes def</p><p>Mai: sure</p><p>Toph: yeah why not</p><p>Azula: do we have to</p><p>Ty Lee: yeah kinda u do</p><p>Zuko: sure were in</p><p>( THE NEXT DAY)</p><p>Sokka: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WE BROKE THE KARAOKE MACHINE</p><p>Suki: like how did we do that lmao</p><p>Ty Lee: at least my mom didn't noticed</p><p>Raya: is there anyone in your family that does karaoke</p><p>Sossa: her sister does</p><p>Katara: why is everyone up in the ungodly hour</p><p>Aang: why are u coming for my brand</p><p>Mai: NO NO NOT ANOTHER SINGALONG</p><p>Azula: im tired of singing</p><p>Zuko: thats bc u sing terribly</p><p>Sokka: BABE SIDSMFDNSDGNRF</p><p>Aang: is everybody on a roll today</p><p>Aang: as a junior band kid i don't approve</p><p>Sokka: u don't approve anydljfdşobpjenb</p><p>Toph: is he okay lmao</p><p>Zuko: no</p><p>Zuko: momo tripped him</p><p>Suki: lmao this is the 4 th time today</p><p>Sokka: aang tell ur cat she needs to leave me alone</p><p>Aang: she loves u sock</p><p>Azula: lmao sock</p><p>Toph: he is actually titled sock on my phone</p><p>Suki: lmao it was fun singing our asses of guys</p><p>Mai: wow yeah</p><p>Sossa: was that sarcasm</p><p>Mai: u tell me</p><p>Sossa: btw we were actually *sinning not singing</p><p>Ty Lee: cookie wtf</p><p>Toph: its true</p><p>Suki: UHM GUYS</p><p>Suki: if we were vines which vines would we be</p><p>Toph: im prob the "im eleven stfu" and "hi im jared im 19 and i have never learded how to read"</p><p>Sokka: PERIOD</p><p>Zuko: aang is def the vegan one</p><p>Aang: OH YES DEF</p><p>Azula: zuko is the burnt chicken nugget</p><p>Mai: LMAO YES</p><p>Zuko: this is bullying</p><p>Azula: duh</p><p>Sokka: i still love him even tho hes a burned chicken nugget</p><p>Ty Lee: aww</p><p>Sossa: i wanna be the YEET vine</p><p>Suki: that has no context but sure</p><p>Raya: katara lowkey feels like the girl who sunbathes covered in stress relief</p><p>Katara: YES</p><p>Katara: i wanna do that</p><p>Azula: i need one too</p><p>Toph: yeah yeah everyone is traumatized we know</p><p>Sokka: how did we ended up here</p><p>Zuko: i really don't know</p><p>Mai: is it me or suki's hair looks like a vsco girl</p><p>Suki: EW NO</p><p>Ty Lee: IT KINDA LOOKS LIKE IT</p><p>Azula: SKSSKKSKSKSKSKSKS</p><p>Suki: NO</p><p>Sokka: SLKDSAFDSKSGKSFŞ SAVE THE TURTLES</p><p>Suki: STOP</p><p>Zuko: i hate this fucking family</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The One With The Band Geeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Aang: hi gays</p><p>Aang: is anyone willing to join the band</p><p>Katara: sorry babe</p><p>Katara: i have to much extra curriculars</p><p>Sossa: i can't sing</p><p>Sokka: lmao lame</p><p>Sossa: u can't sing either</p><p>Suki: ikr u sound like a dying whale</p><p>Zuko: i hate to say it but they are right</p><p>Azula: oh zuko stfu u sound like one too</p><p>Mai: everyone here is a terrible singer ok we get it</p><p>Raya: im not</p><p>Aang: i said band not glee</p><p>Ty Lee: IMAGINE WE HAD A GLEE CLUB</p><p>Mai: yeah we get it ur a gleek</p><p>Sossa: its trash but we love it</p><p>Aang: anyways how did we get here</p><p>Suki: idk</p><p>Toph: yeah no one wants to join the band geeks</p><p>Aang: hey its not geeky</p><p>Azula: it kinda is</p><p>Aang: yeah well no one asked for ur opinion</p><p>Sossa: LMAO</p><p>Toph: GO OFF AANG</p><p>Azula: jokes on u i like savage people</p><p>Mai: azula redemption hits hard</p><p>Sossa: azula we knew u guys had a little band in middle school</p><p>Azula: BITCH WHO TOLD U</p><p>Ty Lee: shes my gf</p><p>Ty Lee: who do you think told her</p><p>Toph: senior year turns everyone into a savage</p><p>Toph: i love it so far lmao</p><p>Zuko: azula hon dear sis</p><p>Zuko: u call aang nerd when u are in the debate club</p><p>Suki: LMAO</p><p>Mai: he got u there lmao</p><p>Sokka: its not that nerd</p><p>Katara: thats bc u are a debate kid too</p><p>Sokka: unlike azula im proud of it</p><p>Azula: HEY</p><p>Azula: im proud of it too</p><p>Azula: father forced me to but i grew to love it</p><p>Suki: this took a weird turn</p><p>Sossa: ugh shut up im listening to drivers licence</p><p>Mai: i love that song</p><p>Raya: bc its gloomy right</p><p>Mai: stfu</p><p>Aang: HONESTLY HOW DID WE GET HERE</p><p>Aang: anyway debate! azula scares me</p><p>Azula: good</p><p>Sokka: what about me</p><p>Toph: nah ur not scary</p><p>Sossa: just very annoying</p><p>Sokka: HEY</p><p>Katara: its true</p><p>Sokka: i have adhd treat me kindly : (</p><p>Toph: do i call ppl "im blind treat me kindly"</p><p>Toph: NO BITCH GET OVER IT</p><p>Sokka: hey : (</p><p>Raya: i wanna see a debate fight w azula and sokka</p><p>Sokka: there has been to much already</p><p>Sokka: I DON'T WANT ANYMORE</p><p>Mai: aw u scared him</p><p>Raya: thats my gf</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The One With The Skates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added a little Azula angst in the end, I hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>raya: hey gays</p><p>raya:  anyone wanna skate w me</p><p>katara: i have to tutor someone</p><p>sossa: don't u mean me</p><p>katara: yeah</p><p>sossa: smh</p><p>azula: yeah im busy too</p><p>mai: doing what</p><p>azula: stuff</p><p>aang: OMG</p><p>aang: she doesn't know how to skate</p><p>azula: I DO</p><p>ty lee: no u dont</p><p>azula: HEY</p><p>raya: aw babe</p><p>raya: i can teach u</p><p>sokka: lmao i never thought azula couldn't skate</p><p>zuko: i knew lmao</p><p>zuko: sucks to be her</p><p>azula: i hate all of u</p><p>mai: the feeling is mutual</p><p>suki: omg girls u both are pretty</p><p>ty lee: why do u say that in literally every fight lmao</p><p>suki: idk i love girls</p><p>sossa: amen</p><p>toph: agreed</p><p>aang: anywaysss</p><p>aang: im coming</p><p>aang: i've always wanted to skate</p><p>sokka: ooh yeah me and zuko are coming too</p><p>zuko: when did i agree to that</p><p>sokka: now</p><p>zuko: wow ok</p><p>raya: zula u should come pls pls</p><p>raya: ill teach u</p><p>azula: fine</p><p>mai: whipped.</p><p>azula: stfu</p><p>raya: ok anyone else</p><p>sossa: nah</p><p>sossa: ty lee has to take the hogwarts house test</p><p>suki: that only takes 2 mins</p><p>ty lee: apparently i have more test to take</p><p>sossa: idc im making her a harry potter fan</p><p>ty lee: dw i like it love</p><p>sokka: i want a bf</p><p>zuko: u have one</p><p>sokka: righttt</p><p> </p><p>2 HOURS LATER</p><p> </p><p>ty lee: so im a hufflepuff</p><p>mai: expected</p><p>mai: im a ravenclaw</p><p>sossa: i thought u were in slytherin lmao</p><p>mai: meh turns out i was more smart than cunning idk</p><p>sokka: ngl that makes sense</p><p>sokka: im a ravenclaw too</p><p>katara: me too</p><p>sossa: im slytherin : )</p><p>toph: YES ME TOO</p><p>zuko: im a gryfindor idk why</p><p>aang: i kinda see it</p><p>aang: im a hufflepuff : )</p><p>ty lee: YES ITS THE BEST HOUSE</p><p>aang: YES</p><p>suki: ZUKO WE ARE AT THE SAMR HOUSE</p><p>zuko: YES</p><p>raya: GUYS AZULA IS A BETTER SKATER THAN ME</p><p>azula: HUH CRY PEASENT</p><p>raya: :((</p><p>azula: im sorry :( u were a great teacher</p><p>suki: azula is so soft lmao</p><p>suki: freshmen year azula would be enraged</p><p>azula: stop</p><p>azula: whats wrong w being a good person</p><p>ty lee: no nothing at all</p><p>toph: its kinda weird thats all</p><p>azula: omg nvm</p><p>raya: fuck guys u made her sad</p><p>aang: they didn't mean to!</p><p>aang: u guys didn't right</p><p>suki: ofc</p><p>toph: meh</p><p>katara: TOPH</p><p>toph: what i can't unsee what she did </p><p>toph: LMAO UNSEE</p><p>sokka: wow u understood ur pun</p><p>suki: fine we ll go talk to her</p><p>toph: fine im coming too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The One With The Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>suki: hey guys</p><p>suki: is azula ok</p><p>azula: yeah yeah i calmed down we talked it out</p><p>azula: blah blah</p><p>toph: yeah we are homies now</p><p>ty lee: YAY</p><p>aang:  uh guys</p><p>aang: we have a problem</p><p>sokka: omg what know</p><p>aang: they banned appa from the school</p><p>katara: lmao why</p><p>aang: bc apparently i give all my attention to him</p><p>mai: lmao are they lying tho</p><p>aang: I CARE ABOUT MY DOG AND MY LIFE THE SAME AMOUNT</p><p>toph: yeah no</p><p>toph: thats a fat lie</p><p>sokka: lmao yes</p><p>sossa: oh shut up sokka</p><p>sossa: u always bring momo to school</p><p>aang: even tho shes MY cat</p><p>sokka: idc she loves me</p><p>zuko: she straight up hisses whenever i cuddle sokka</p><p>raya: lmao u have been replaced zuko</p><p>sokka: momo is my second gf</p><p>sokka: zukos my first</p><p>azula: lmao how nice</p><p>sokka: idc be nice to animals</p><p>aang: preach</p><p>katara: at least momo is better than hawky</p><p>katara: i hate that bird</p><p>sossa: wtf did he did to u</p><p>katara: besides exist yeah nothing really</p><p>katara: i just hate him</p><p>ty lee: I LOVE THAT BIRD</p><p>ty lee: he loves me sm</p><p>mai: ofc he does</p><p>ty lee: was that sarcasm</p><p>mai: u tell me</p><p>toph: me and my cat are besties</p><p>suki: bc hes deaf and ur blind</p><p>toph: YES</p><p>toph: i can have whatever animal i want so you all can cry</p><p>aang: I LEGIT DID</p><p>suki: ofc u did buddy</p><p>azula: is no one gonna talk about how we have a legit SNAKE</p><p>zuko: we've always had a snake</p><p>azula: oh stfu</p><p>mai: I LOVE HIM</p><p>mai: and yeah that is me</p><p>ty lee: that snake scares me</p><p>katara: i still don't understand how that snake doesn't scare anyone in JD</p><p>zuko: they got used to him after 4 years lmao</p><p>zuko: like  ew i hate that snake</p><p>katara: its so weird looking</p><p>mai: DONT U EVER SAY THAT</p><p>toph: i think its cool</p><p>mai: UGH STOP THAT</p><p>toph: never</p><p>ty lee: i swear someone lend me their pets</p><p>sossa: babe u see hawky and momo like every day</p><p>ty lee: its not the same as actually having one tho</p><p>raya: true</p><p>raya: mom is alergic to literally everything</p><p>sokka: thats too bad lmao</p><p>suki: almost everyone has animals expect us lmao</p><p>suki: even mai has a dog</p><p>mai: ITS NOT MINE</p><p>mai: ITS MY BROTHERS</p><p>suki: i see no difference</p><p>mai: SMH</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The One With The Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added Yue to the story! With a suprise twist!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>katara: uhm</p><p>katara: why does the hallways smell like eggs</p><p>sossa: hehe</p><p>sossa: idk</p><p>aang: she def knows</p><p>toph: OMG guys what did u doo</p><p>zuko: its probably sossa and sokka</p><p>ty lee: i can confirm its sossa</p><p>mai: yeah we all knew that</p><p>sokka: fine yeah we did it</p><p>raya: yeah yeah</p><p>sossa: in our defense we were left unsupervised</p><p>raya: u say that everytime it doesn't count lmao</p><p>suki: ALL OF MY CLASSES ARE IN THAT HALLWAY</p><p>suki: imma cry</p><p>toph: ok boomer</p><p>mai: EW EW EGG SMELL</p><p>sossa: hehe</p><p>sokka: WE ARE NOT THAT PROUD OF IT SOSSA STOP CACKLING</p><p>sossa: ITS FUNNY</p><p>katara: ok guys ur gonna have to apologize to the janitor and principle Iroh</p><p>sokka: hes an angel ok</p><p>zuko: the janitor is a devil tho</p><p>zuko: good luck w that</p><p>toph: LMAO</p><p>azula: my brain hurts bc of u guys</p><p>katara: i have aspirin in my bag</p><p>katara: if u want to i can give it</p><p>azula: yeah thanks water tribe girl</p><p>katara: I HAVE A NAME</p><p>azula: ok</p><p>azula: thanks mom</p><p>katara: TY</p><p>mai: can i have aspirin too</p><p>mai: being w sokka and sossa is very tiring</p><p>katara: good luck w that lmao im w them everyday</p><p>ty lee: come on don't drag my gf</p><p>zuko: ...</p><p>sokka: gee thx babe</p><p>zuko: im obv kidding</p><p>zuko: DON'T DISS MY BF</p><p>sokka: tyyy</p><p>suki: guys we have to tell u something</p><p>mai: yeah</p><p>aang: we're listening</p><p>suki: lmao how are we gonna say this uh</p><p>mai: me suki and yue are all dating</p><p>suki: ok sure that works</p><p>ty lee: AWWW </p><p>sossa: aw thats totally valid</p><p>sokka: so u guys decided that u still liked yue</p><p>suki: yeah me and mai both used to crush on yue and then we started liking each other and started dating then we realized we still like yue</p><p>mai: and when we said that to her she said she likes us both too</p><p>suki: THEN BOOM</p><p>aang: awww im so happy for u guys</p><p>azula: yeah actually i am too</p><p>azula: u guys deserve to be happy</p><p>ty lee: AWW ZULAA</p><p>raya: that was so sweet imma cry</p><p>zuko: im happy for u mai</p><p>mai: thx zuko</p><p>suki: bitch what about me</p><p>zuko: we are legit sitting together rn</p><p>zuko: i already said it to u</p><p>katara: i suppose u guys wanna add yue now</p><p>suki: yesss : )</p><p>( AANG ADDED YUE TO THE GC)</p><p>yue: ahhh hey besties</p><p>ty lee: WELCOME TO THE GAANG YUEEE</p><p>yue: AHH TY</p><p>yue: im happy to be here w my girlfriends</p><p>suki: imma cry shes so cute</p><p>sokka: hi yue</p><p>yue: lmao hi sokka</p><p>zuko: ok this is awkward</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The One With The Sokka Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating for a while but I'm back! Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>Sokka: hey booes</p><p>Zuko: wait</p><p>sokka: nvm</p><p>sokka: does anyone want me to drive them somewhere</p><p>sokka: i call that the sokka service</p><p>sossa: no need</p><p>sossa: i have my own car</p><p>ty lee: no offence babe but u are a terrible driver</p><p>sossa: AM NOT</p><p>katara: u are</p><p>aang: dw i suck at it too</p><p>mai: thats bc u are anxious little fuck</p><p>aang: hey!</p><p>suki: its kinda true bro</p><p>sokka: ok ok we get it everyone drives badly</p><p>azula: bitch i don't</p><p>zuko: i have to admit azula is a great driver</p><p>azula: HAH SUCK IT</p><p>zuko: regretting my decision now</p><p>suki: i don't know how to drive lmao</p><p>mai: thats bc u have motorcycle</p><p>suki: thats right imma cool girl</p><p>ty lee: yeah hun thats not cool anymore</p><p>toph: anyways</p><p>toph: i have a self-driving car but sokka u can drive me</p><p>toph: i love torturing ppl</p><p>sossa: how is it torturing</p><p>toph: you'll see</p><p>sokka: ok im scared now</p><p>aang: aren't we all</p><p>yue: isn't your car your parents property</p><p>toph: thats why i want to come w sokka lmao</p><p>mai: ok makes sense</p><p>sokka: i already drive toph anywhere</p><p>toph: bitch are u regretting it</p><p>zuko: ok fine im coming to</p><p>katara: pls don't leave toph and sokka alone</p><p>ty lee: i second that</p><p>yue: oh def</p><p>toph: SHOTGUN</p><p>zuko: SHOTGUN </p><p>sokka: lmao</p><p>zuko: OH HELL NO</p><p>katara: ok im coming i don't trust these 3</p><p>ty lee: understandable</p><p>suki: babes @yue @mai  do u guys wanna go</p><p>yue: not rrly</p><p>mai: no</p><p>raya: lmao </p><p>azula: i don't wanna go either</p><p>raya: i know babe</p><p>azula: ily</p><p>ty lee: AWW so CUTE</p><p>mai: ew</p><p>sokka: ok back to topic</p><p>sokka: whos going  w us</p><p>katara: me zuko aang and toph</p><p>katara: idk about sossa and ty lee</p><p>sossa: do u wanna go</p><p>ty lee: idk</p><p>sokka: OK THEN COME ABOARD</p><p>toph: I PICK THE MUSIC</p><p>katara: ok she has taste</p><p>zuko: she literally listens to wap</p><p>katara: WHAT</p><p>toph: I HATE U</p><p>katara: ok toph ur not sitting in the front</p><p>toph: AAAH IM GONNA K WORD MYSELF</p><p>toph: AND ITS @ZUKO S FAULT</p><p>zuko: hehe</p><p>ty lee: open glee songs for me</p><p>aang: IM OKAY W THAT</p><p>katara: uh oh</p><p>suki: SAY SIKE</p><p>sokka: oh boy i regret offering this in the first place</p><p>sossa: lmao we want in</p><p>raya: us too</p><p>sokka: oh lord</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The One With The Theater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a theater kid, i had to write this chapter I hope everyone likes it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED)</p><p>yue: hey gays</p><p>yue: guess what</p><p>suki: what bby</p><p>yue: ITS THEATRE SEASON</p><p>sossa: YES</p><p>zuko: OH FINALLY</p><p>sokka: eh</p><p>azula: agreed</p><p>zuko: HEY</p><p>zuko: THEATER IS AMAZING OK</p><p>zuko: AND THIS YEAR ALL OF U ARE GONNA JOIN</p><p>aang: AW</p><p>aang: we would love to</p><p>katara: yeah we all can help</p><p>mai: meh</p><p>suki: mai : (</p><p>yue: plsss</p><p>mai: fine</p><p>ty lee: YESS</p><p>ty lee: IS IT A MUSICAL</p><p>ty lee: I LOVE MUSICALS</p><p>yue: we are thinking of doing Heathers</p><p>aang: isn't that a bit inappopiate</p><p>toph: who cares</p><p>toph: the sountrack is good</p><p>raya: i agree</p><p>yue: we also need some donations so</p><p>yue: @zuko @azula @toph any help would be nice you know</p><p>toph: eh</p><p>toph: ill ask my parents</p><p>zuko: isn't my uncle is founding the play already</p><p>yue: yeah but we need everything</p><p>sokka: ngl that makes sense</p><p>zuko: ALSO EVERYONE HAS TO VOLUNTEER</p><p>suki: u said that already</p><p>zuko: I STILL WANNA</p><p>raya: ok ok we'll all join</p><p>sossa: azula mai and ty lee should play the heathers</p><p>katara: whos gonna be jd then</p><p>sokka: me ofc</p><p>yue: i was thinking katara would be veronica so u can't be jd</p><p>sokka: WHY</p><p>zuko: do u wanna play a bad boy</p><p>zuko: u don't look like it</p><p>sokka: HEY</p><p>sossa: maybe ill be veronica who knows</p><p>sokka: still worse</p><p>sossa: stfu</p><p>mai: how are u gonna handle the ticket money</p><p>aang: bake sale?</p><p>suki: ooh yeah we can all make great cupcakes</p><p>yue: i've already planned that dw</p><p>zuko: every teacher is gonna support the musical so were gonna be ok</p><p>sossa: i have feeling that this musical is gonna be the only thing that were gonna talk about</p><p>yue: its our senior year sossa and our last play</p><p>yue: ofc were gonna talk about it</p><p>ty lee: AHH im so excited</p><p>ty lee: if im gonna audition of heather mcnamara i have to be singing lifeboat flawlessly</p><p>mai: u already do</p><p>sossa: truth.</p><p>ty lee: aww ty</p><p>raya: ugh i still have to finish my essay</p><p>raya: otherwise i won't be joining the play</p><p>zuko: STUDY NOW</p><p>raya: chill man ok</p><p>zuko: I WON'T CHILL</p><p>raya: @sokka tell ur bf to chill</p><p>sokka: i don't think i will do that</p><p>azula: u guys are idiots</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The One With Zukka Warriors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this book but now I'm back! I hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>yue: hey besties</p><p>yue: so i was wondering</p><p>azula: omg just say it</p><p>suki: hey!</p><p>suki: go on babey</p><p>yue: how did zuko and sokka started dating</p><p>toph: im the mastermind behind it</p><p>katara: calm down</p><p>katara: u only did one thing</p><p>toph: shut it</p><p>toph: without me this group wouldn't happen</p><p>mai: i wouldn't mind that</p><p>yue: babe :(</p><p>mai: ok ok</p><p>aang: but yeah toph's meddling got them together</p><p>zuko: we are right here?</p><p>sossa: we know</p><p>sokka: i like where this is going</p><p>katara: ofc u do</p><p>toph: anyway i noticed the attraction between them</p><p>azula: how</p><p>ty lee: thats mean</p><p>toph: ikr</p><p>aang: ANYWAY</p><p>suki: anywaysss me and sossa started joining aang and katara mora so sokka joined too then he got closer to zuko</p><p>toph: again because of me</p><p>sokka: aww i never knew u were this invested</p><p>toph: u might be the person im closest to here </p><p>ty lee: aww</p><p>toph: ok don't push it</p><p>raya: pls tell me this story ends by you guys locking both of them in a closet</p><p>katara: lmao that's exactly how it happened</p><p>suki: yeah we got tired of all the useless pining</p><p>sossa: so we locked them in a room</p><p>yue: seems legit</p><p>mai: eh even we could see it</p><p>azula: yep zuko kept talking about him</p><p>azula: even i knew</p><p>zuko: hey!</p><p>ty lee: u were a simp for sokka sorry dude</p><p>zuko: says everyone in here</p><p>sossa: we are all simps we know</p><p>sossa: im mesmerised by my gf every day</p><p>ty lee: awww</p><p>raya: i am too</p><p>azula: stop</p><p>mai: shes turning red</p><p>azula: i hate you</p><p>mai: the feeling is mutual </p><p>yue: calm down hun</p><p>mai: ok</p><p>toph: lmao says you</p><p>mai: shut up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The One With The Randomness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the new chapter, sorry it took so long. I love seeing your comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>zuko: EVERYONE COME TO THE THEATER</p><p>sokka:  uh oh</p><p>zuko: babe u promised</p><p>zuko: everyone did</p><p>toph: ugh</p><p>toph: can i not : )</p><p>katara: how did u write ": )" in talk to text wtf</p><p>toph: im w sokka rn</p><p>sokka: we are running away from zuko</p><p>mai: ugh yue wants us to go to the theater too</p><p>suki: we are right hun</p><p>mai: yeah i guess so</p><p>azula: for the record</p><p>azula: im there bc yue asked me to</p><p>azula: not zuko</p><p>zuko: hey</p><p>sokka: don't diss the loml</p><p>aang: awww</p><p>yue: well fuck</p><p>yue: the lights are gone</p><p>yue: we need sokka</p><p>sossa: hey im good w tecnology too</p><p>ty lee: no ur not babe</p><p>sossa: i hate it here</p><p>sokka: im omw</p><p>yue: im gonna need someone to climb over to the lights</p><p>toph: ooh me me</p><p>katara: don't pick toph yue </p><p>yue: wasn't planning on it</p><p>yue: BESIDES I NEED HER FOR SOMETHING ELSE</p><p>mai: omg she lost her mind</p><p>suki: we really are a weird group</p><p>ty lee: agreed</p><p>aang: were here!</p><p>yue: ahh great</p><p>mai: i hate it here</p><p>ty lee: why dude you are literally playing a character who has the same personality as you</p><p>mai: heather duke is way more less scary than me</p><p>azula: i disagree</p><p>raya: she used to have the biggest crush on all of the heathers</p><p>azula: i hate it here</p><p>zuko: why does anyone keep saying that</p><p>aang: bc its true</p><p>toph: AANG</p><p>katara: lmao mean aang era</p><p>aang: nah never im just feeling sassy</p><p>sokka: for the first time ever</p><p>aang: shut up</p><p>suki: ooh</p><p>yue: EVERYONE COME TO THE STAGE NOW</p><p>suki: angry gf should i be proud or h-word</p><p>yue: COME</p><p>suki: omg its both</p><p>sossa: gay</p><p>suki: always</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The One With The Fall Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm getting so many positive feedbacks and I love it thank you! Please sent more comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>sossa: wtf</p><p>sossa: how is it december already</p><p>ty lee: time goes by so fast wtf</p><p>katara: i can't believe its the end of the year wtf</p><p>toph: and yet we did nothing this fall</p><p>mai: NOTHING</p><p>aang: halloween was great</p><p>toph: I KNOW</p><p>toph: i got to scare so many ppl</p><p>raya: how can you do that</p><p>toph: im just special</p><p>sokka: itswassofuckingscary</p><p>suki: that party was lit tho</p><p>mai: why did u made me dress up tho ew</p><p>yue: its bc u looked good</p><p>sossa: ok but my costume was lit</p><p>azula: i wore a devil costume and u call urself lit</p><p>azula: bitch please</p><p>ty lee: HEY SOSSA IS PERFECT</p><p>sokka: meh</p><p>sossa: BITCH</p><p>aang: ok we get it</p><p>aang: my costume was the best</p><p>zuko: u went as a legit ghost</p><p>aang: it was lit tho</p><p>yue: MOVING ON</p><p>yue: football team was great this season tho</p><p>suki: guess who helped most</p><p>sokka: ME</p><p>suki: no bitch me</p><p>yue: no offense sokka but ur shit at football</p><p>raya: hey what about me </p><p>suki: even raya is better than u</p><p>sokka: heart has been broke so many times</p><p>azula: good</p><p>katara: my best memory is def thanksgiving</p><p>aang: yeahh iroh really went off w that one</p><p>zuko: THEY WERE TOO MANY PPL</p><p>azula: for once i agree w him</p><p>ty lee: it was great tho</p><p>toph: u know whats my fucking worst memory of fall</p><p>toph: THE FUCKING PUMPKIN SPICE</p><p>mai: EW I KNOW ITS DISGUSTING</p><p>azula: YES</p><p>katara: OK THATS  HOMOPHOBIA</p><p>katara: pumpkin spice is amazing</p><p>sokka: WTF IS A PUMPKIN</p><p>sossa: oh god</p><p>sossa: what have i started</p><p>toph: U WANNA GO @katara</p><p>katara: YEAH LETS GO</p><p>yue: oh god</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The One With The Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a new chapter for you folks! Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p> </p><p>aang: hey besties</p><p>aang: homecoming is soon and im v excited</p><p>katara: YESSS ME TOO</p><p>toph: eh we go to parties like every month whats new</p><p>ty lee: ITS A SCHOOL DANCE TOPH</p><p>ty lee: ofc its important</p><p>mai: its just a dance</p><p>yue: GASP</p><p>yue: babe noo</p><p>suki: honestly mai babe no</p><p>mai: ugh</p><p>raya: i don't see the hype</p><p>raya: but im excited to see azula</p><p>azula: stop being sappy</p><p>raya: yeah well you love it</p><p>sokka: u guys are losers</p><p>sokka: im already planning my hoco ask for zuko</p><p>zuko: aww thats cute</p><p>sokka: fuck i forgot u were even in here</p><p>zuko: HOW</p><p>sokka: meh</p><p>sossa: YES HOCO IS GONNA BE AMAZING</p><p>ty lee: THATS THE SPIRIT BABE</p><p>ty lee: im so excited for my own ask</p><p>sossa: stop talking about hoco asks while our s/o's are here</p><p>mai: LAMEE</p><p>aang: i already asked katara : )</p><p>toph: yeah we know</p><p>toph: we were all there</p><p>aang: oops</p><p>katara: toph don't act mean it was really great</p><p>aang: it was right</p><p>katara: it was</p><p>azula: does anyone have the urge to throw up</p><p>toph: YES</p><p>mai: yes</p><p>ty lee: GUYS BE POSITIVE</p><p>azula: thats easy for you to say</p><p>zuko: OK CALM DOWN</p><p>toph: ugh i just wanna stay home</p><p>suki: but we are all going</p><p>suki: besides it is the first dance that you are actually allowed to go</p><p>toph: that's why i don't wanna go</p><p>toph: sneaking in was fun</p><p>sokka: oh yeah it was</p><p>aang: im really scared of you guys's meaning of fun</p><p>mai: u should be</p><p>toph: def</p><p>sossa: EVERYONE IS GONNA COME NO TAKE BACKS</p><p>ty lee: the queen has spoken</p><p>sossa: awwww</p><p>mai: ewww</p><p>yue: babe</p><p>suki: babe</p><p>mai: no take backsies</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The One With The Social Media</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aang uses Instagram very much and Sokka's tiktoks are cursed, very very much so</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>azula: aang stop liking all of our photos in instagram</p><p>aang: but why : (</p><p>mai: bc it pisses us off</p><p>katara: omg why tho</p><p>katara: hes being reasonable</p><p>aang: ty babe</p><p>aang: u guys are just jealous im verified</p><p>sokka: OOH</p><p>sokka: sassy aang has made a comeback</p><p>azula: stfu</p><p>zuko: HEY</p><p>yue: ok guys no bullying aloud</p><p>toph: ugh</p><p>azula: the only reason u are verified is bc appa is cute</p><p>aang: SO U AGREE HES CUTE</p><p>azula: NO</p><p>katara: lmao u already said so</p><p>sossa: oh shut up katara u have a VSCO</p><p>ty lee: wait WHAT</p><p>toph: lmao how old are u 10</p><p>katara: SHUT UP</p><p>katara: at least we don't spam snaps everyday like sokka</p><p>sokka: HEY EVERYONE LIKES MY SNAPS</p><p>suki: meh</p><p>sokka: SUKI</p><p>suki: WHAT UR BORING</p><p>sossa: LMAO TRUE</p><p>sossa: sokka's tiktoks are also so cursed</p><p>raya: FR THO</p><p>sokka: they are really good stfu</p><p>sossa: hmmm sure</p><p>ty lee: oh come on tiktoks are fun</p><p>mai: thank you for that resident soft girl</p><p>ty lee: aww</p><p>sossa: BITCH DON'T U DARE</p><p>mai: ugh fine</p><p>yue: does anyone in here use twitter</p><p>toph: i do</p><p>toph: safe to say i have a lot of fans</p><p>toph: bc im a hilarious bitch</p><p>aang: language</p><p>toph: k</p><p>mai: twitter is lame</p><p>raya: says the e-girl</p><p>yue: LMAOO</p><p>mai: IM NOT A E-GIRL</p><p>ty lee: sure jan</p><p>suki: sure you aren't knife gf</p><p>mai: ok i like the knife gf thing but no</p><p>sossa: we need a ty lee tiktok appreaciation day</p><p>ty lee: AWW BABE</p><p>aang: oh yeah we should</p><p>toph: meh</p><p>sossa: BITCH U</p><p>sossa: OOOH</p><p>sossa: ok sorry</p><p>toph: took u long enough</p><p>zuko: am i the only one who doesn't vibe w social media</p><p>10 minutes later....</p><p>zuko: i guess i am</p><p>zuko: although i do follow azula's shade gossip page</p><p>azula: bitch as you should</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The One With The Bus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been getting too much attention for this book and I love it! Keep em coming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p> </p><p>suki: hey shawties</p><p>suki: ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER FOOTBALL GAME</p><p>zuko: do we have to go</p><p>sokka: YES</p><p>sokka: im playing today</p><p>sokka: SO WE ARE GOING</p><p>toph: ugh</p><p>sossa: honestly ugh indeed</p><p>ty lee: BABE IM GONNA BE PERFORMING TOO</p><p>sossa: oh yay</p><p>ty lee: was that sarcasm</p><p>mai: im sure you can figure that out yourself</p><p>mai: im ready</p><p>mai: i've had my coffee for this week</p><p>yue: im so scared of mai</p><p>aang: aren't you guys dating</p><p>raya: u can still love someone and think they are scary</p><p>raya: i know i do</p><p>azula: aww that gives me great joy</p><p>toph: UGH ITS SO EARLY</p><p>katara: me and yue are getting coffee</p><p>katara: looks like everyone needs it</p><p>zuko: oh yes</p><p>sokka: we need it</p><p>sokka: i need energy</p><p>azula: for?</p><p>azula: we all know ur shit at football</p><p>sossa: LMAOO</p><p>suki: GUYS WHY ARE YOU NOT HERE YET</p><p>suki: IM GONNA CRY</p><p>ty lee: pls don't do that</p><p>ty lee: we are on our way</p><p>mai: im full of energy i hate this feeling ew</p><p>yue: same</p><p>suki: U GUYS ARE GONNA COME IN 5 MINS OR ILL K-WORD U</p><p>mai: pls do babe</p><p>yue: MAI BBY</p><p>sokka: why is the game is at an other school</p><p>sokka: WE COULD HAVE DONE IT HERE</p><p>aang: its the circle of life son</p><p>zuko: pls don't say that</p><p>aang: copy that</p><p>toph: i can't see anyway</p><p>toph: may i be excused : )</p><p>suki: no : )</p><p>toph: FUCK</p><p>aang: LANGUAGE </p><p>toph: OH COME ON</p><p>katara: why we still in the gc</p><p>katara: everyone is in the buss</p><p>katara: except toph</p><p>toph: U WILL NEVER CATCH ME</p><p>suki: GET HER</p><p>zuko: uh oh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The One With The Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chap!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>aang: omg bestiiies</p><p>mai: ew what</p><p>aang: rude</p><p>aang: anyways i found our old pride photos</p><p>toph: meh i can't see it anyway</p><p>suki: OOH</p><p>katara: man i loved last years pride</p><p>ty lee: YES OMG IT WAS SO MUCH FUN</p><p>sossa: i can imagine myself in the lesbian paint once again</p><p>ty lee: we ARE  a peak lesbian couple</p><p>zuko: the mlm flag on my face was not a great idea</p><p>zuko: all i remember from the pride is that</p><p>sokka: stfu u looked good</p><p>azula: no u looked like a burned chicken nugget</p><p>yue: awww</p><p>sokka: yue i actually don't know ur sexuality lmao</p><p>yue: oh im unlabeled poly</p><p>suki: thats my gf y'all</p><p>mai: yay</p><p>raya: thats the most dry yay i have ever seen</p><p>mai: cool</p><p>azula: wtf is wrong w her</p><p>katara: no one knows</p><p>toph: all i remember from last year is that we all tried to spary paint the flags in the school</p><p>toph: all i saw was darkness but still</p><p>zuko: that was actually interesting</p><p>zuko: but no lie aside</p><p>zuko: i usually get kinda antsy in crowds but it was really fun</p><p>toph: totally</p><p>ty lee: omg</p><p>ty lee: they are turning soft on us</p><p>azula: what have the times have become</p><p>raya: what a shock</p><p>sokka: ooh</p><p>zuko: ok we get it knock it off</p><p>aang: aww guys when are we going to pride again</p><p>mai: in pride month?</p><p>aang: oh yeah that makes sense ig</p><p>aang: i can't wait to get bonked in the head again</p><p>suki: we would love to do that again</p><p>aang: NO</p><p>aang: I WON'T ALLOW IT</p><p>katara: welp</p><p>katara: you broke him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The One With The PDA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys for the record i like jet but i needed a bully type of person so i used jet, i really have nothing against him. I hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"NO HETEROS ALLOWED"</p><p> </p><p>sokka: i've heard you talking shit about me</p><p>sokka: and i forgot the rest of the song</p><p>sossa: what</p><p>aang: the</p><p>toph: fuck</p><p>zuko: sokka u ok</p><p>sokka: no</p><p>mai: mood</p><p>yue: is everything ok</p><p>azula: im in the same lesson as him</p><p>azula: hes screaming</p><p>suki: hold up like in the lesson</p><p>sokka: the teacher is unfazed by me wbk</p><p>sokka: also im bored and i need kisses</p><p>sokka: also jet is being a dick</p><p>toph: do u want me to beat him up</p><p>katara: no you are not</p><p>sossa: u have awakened the katara beast</p><p>raya: unfortunately</p><p>katara: HEY</p><p>zuko: ok ok ok ok calm down</p><p>raya: ugh can't just jet fuck off</p><p>toph: apparently he can't</p><p>toph: im telling you lets beat him up</p><p>aang: NO</p><p>mai: why not tho it would be fun</p><p>katara: NO</p><p>katara: we can handle this like a mature 18 year olds</p><p>toph: speak for urself</p><p>sokka: nah im ok</p><p>sokka: i guess he is still not over zuko</p><p>sokka: i guess there is only one thing left</p><p>sokka: PDA</p><p>ty lee: PDA</p><p>ty lee: that would be so powerful</p><p>zuko: u know what</p><p>zuko: lets do that shit</p><p>suki: this might end in a fight</p><p>suki: or a makeout</p><p>toph: im manifesting both</p><p>aang: TOPH</p><p>toph: what</p><p>azula: yeah it ended in a makeout</p><p>sossa: thank god the lesson is over then</p><p>ty lee: lmao image if they made out during the lesson</p><p>mai: they would do that</p><p>mai: why are we not suprised</p><p>katara: honestly its kinda cute</p><p>katara: how they would risk anything for each other</p><p>ty lee: aww yeah</p><p>azula: normally i would say barf but this kinda cute ig</p><p>raya: OH MY GOD</p><p>raya: azula babe wtf</p><p>azula: yeah ik it felt weird to me too</p><p>yue: zukka is the reason this group is still alive</p><p>sossa: yeah same ig</p><p>sokka: we are just too powerful</p><p>zuko: cry about it</p><p>toph: andd they are back</p><p>toph: sigh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The One With The Senior Ditch Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are getting closer to graduation! After that chapter I will be starting the college era really soon! Expect a lil drama too...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>suki changed the gc name to "SENIOR DITCH DAY"</p><p> </p><p>suki: HELLO SHAWTIES TODAY IS THE DAY</p><p>sossa: OH THANK GOD</p><p>sossa: i was getting bored around here</p><p>toph: u guys are so fucking lucky</p><p>toph: being a junior sucks</p><p>mai: hah child</p><p>toph: I CAN STEAL YOUR KNEECAPS</p><p>katara: ok calm down gays</p><p>aang: aw man its gonna be hard not seeing u guys at school today</p><p>toph: meh</p><p>toph: i don't see u guys anyway</p><p>zuko: yeah toph we get it ur blind</p><p>ty lee: honestly ahh im so excited</p><p>ty lee: where are we going?</p><p>raya: we should get high</p><p>azula: AZULA NO</p><p>yue: hold on what</p><p>azula: zula stole my phone this is raya</p><p>raya: u dumbass</p><p>sossa: im so confused</p><p>sokka: i still we think we should do seperate boys and girls hangouts</p><p>toph: ugh now i wanna go</p><p>aang: but you would join the guys right?</p><p>toph: i am more of a man than they are</p><p>suki: truth</p><p>sokka: SUKI</p><p>zuko: no shes right love</p><p>katara: u guys realize that sokka and zuko are the only senior males right</p><p>raya: OH NO THEY ARE GONNA FUCK</p><p>mai: RAYA TF-</p><p>raya: what am i lying?</p><p>azula: we should just go to our house and drink or smth</p><p>sossa: YES</p><p>mai: that is a good idea</p><p>sokka: thanks KATARA</p><p>sokka: u ruined everything</p><p>katara: no prob : )</p><p>toph: well fuck now i wanna go</p><p>toph: ooh should i skip</p><p>katara: ABSOLUTELY NOT</p><p>toph: ugh</p><p>mai: sucks to be you</p><p>suki: okayy so its settled</p><p>suki: we are going to zuko and azulas get batshit drunk</p><p>suki: THEN IN A MONTH WE FUCKING GRADUATE AND GO TO BA SING SE COLLEGE</p><p>yue: perfect summary babe</p><p>suki: ty ty ty ty</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The One With The College Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do we think of this chapter? Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p> </p><p>sossa: AHH</p><p>sossa: I GOT ACCEPTED INTO BA SING SE UNI</p><p>sokka: GEE THANKS SIS U RUINED IT</p><p>zuko: I DID TOO</p><p>suki: HOLD UP I DID TOO</p><p>mai: how is that possible</p><p>mai: i actually got in too</p><p>raya: SAME HERE</p><p>yue: i got my letter a month ago</p><p>azula: yeah i got in too</p><p>ty lee: AHH I DID TOO</p><p>sossa: DO U KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS</p><p>sossa: WE WILL ALL BE ATTENDING COLLEGE TOGETHER</p><p>toph: yay what a joy</p><p>toph: we can't wait to get rid of u guys</p><p>aang. TOPH</p><p>aang: shes wrong we'll miss u guys sm</p><p>katara: yess</p><p>azula: how did we managed to get to the same college</p><p>suki: because we all planned that way?</p><p>suki: bssu has a lot of different courses and programs</p><p>azula: oh yeah ig i don't listen to anything u guys say</p><p>sossa: do you guys know what you will be majoring in</p><p>ty lee: love we all talked about that before</p><p>sossa: yeah ig but i forgot</p><p>sossa: i am majoring in english lit</p><p>mai: ew boring</p><p>ty lee: HEY</p><p>sokka: it sounds boring lmao</p><p>sossa: yeah ig idc </p><p>sokka: i am gonna studyyy</p><p>sokka: ENGINEERING</p><p>toph: nerd</p><p>azula: +1000</p><p>sossa: and u say im boring</p><p>zuko: ok calm ur tits</p><p>yue: ew who told you that</p><p>zuko: nvm</p><p>suki: i am gonna be majoring in envoiremental science</p><p>toph: nerd </p><p>aang: aren't u planning to study rock science?</p><p>toph: ROCKS ARE COOL</p><p>katara: mhm k</p><p>yue: i am studying astronomy</p><p>mai: yeah we are not surprised</p><p>raya: yeah we know</p><p>raya: i am studying political science</p><p>raya: then i am gonna say fuck capitalism</p><p>azula: perfect future planning babe</p><p>raya: u know it</p><p>zuko: i have to study business</p><p>sokka: no?</p><p>sokka: ur dad is in jail babe u don't have to do anything he has to say</p><p>zuko: no no i know that</p><p>zuko: i wanna take over the jasmine dragon someday</p><p>zuko: i have to study business</p><p>ty lee: aww</p><p>aang: thats so sweet</p><p>azula: i am studying econ</p><p>azula: it just fits</p><p>mai: yeah ig</p><p>mai: i want to become a forensics specialist so i will be studying forensics science</p><p>toph: mmhm k</p><p>ty lee: I AM STUDYING DANCE</p><p>ty lee: THEN MAYBE GO ON SOME CIRCUS SHOWS AND THEN I AM GONNA OPEN MY OWN STUDIO</p><p>sossa: i love you</p><p>toph: yeah ok we get it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The One With The Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter lowkey made me cry, the following chapter is gonna take directly to the first week of college</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yue changed the gc name to "WE GRADUATE TODAY"</p><p>yue: AAHH WAKE UP BESTIES</p><p>yue: its graduation day</p><p>sokka: IH SHIT</p><p>sokka: OH GOD</p><p>sossa: welp he is gone</p><p>katara: is he ok</p><p>zuko: hes panicking bc he has to do a speech</p><p>ty lee: oh come on dw its all gonna be fine</p><p>sokka: AH IDK</p><p>zuko: do i need to come over</p><p>katara: no no we got this</p><p>sossa: hey sokka bud we have cake</p><p>sokka: OOH OK COMING DOWNSTAIRS</p><p>raya: wow</p><p>suki: instant solution wbk</p><p>aang: i can't believe u guys are leaving us</p><p>toph: I CAN'T BELIEVE U GUYS ARE LEAVING ME WITH THEM</p><p>toph: they are gonna be smooching all day ew</p><p>mai: then u find a gf</p><p>toph: ITS NOT THAT EASY</p><p>toph: also i don't need a gf</p><p>azula: sure you don't</p><p>ty lee: i already cried twice today</p><p>ty lee: SO SOKKA IF U DO A EMOTIONAL SPEECH I WILL K-WORD YOU</p><p>mai: coming a little strong there lee</p><p>mai: i am digging it</p><p>zuko: knowing my bf he is prob gonna make some jokes and fuck shit up</p><p>raya: thats ma jam</p><p>suki: i can't believe today is the last day of high school</p><p>aang: it feels like its been forever since hs started</p><p>toph: its been 4 years what did you expect</p><p>zuko: no no hes right </p><p>zuko: its been a really long ride </p><p>zuko: us being kinda dicks,</p><p>zuko: me reforming myself</p><p>zuko: befriending aang and the others</p><p>ty lee: NO I AM NOT GONNA CRY</p><p>azula: she already is</p><p>yue: nah let her cry</p><p>yue: today is an emotional day</p><p>toph: calm down dudes you are all going to the same college and you are most likely gonna live together</p><p>zuko: no fam</p><p>zuko: we are broke and we will prob go different dorms</p><p>mai: ur literally rich</p><p>zuko: yeah but i don't wanna pay my dads money</p><p>azula: yeah ig i agree</p><p>raya: god i wonder who we are rooming with</p><p>toph: GUYS DON'T U GET IT</p><p>toph: IM GONNA BE ALONE WITH KATARA AND AANG</p><p>toph: this is a nightmare</p><p>suki: weird flex but ok</p><p>toph:ugh</p><p>sokka: GUYS COME N</p><p>sokka: WE HAVE TO BE AT THE SCHOOL</p><p>sokka: WE ARE GONNA GRADUATW</p><p>zuko: HELL YEAH</p><p>mai: wo</p><p>suki: YEAH</p><p>aang: ily guys sm</p><p>mai: and there it is</p><p>yue: WE LOVE YOU TOO</p><p>ty lee: I LOVE U </p><p>ty lee: NOW LETS GRADUATE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The One With The Moving Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the college era starts! i really hope you guys liked this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(COLLEGE ERA SUCKS TO BE KATAANG+TOPH GROUPCHAT)</p><p>azula: WAKE UP</p><p>azula: WAKE THE THE FUCK UP </p><p>sokka: AH WE START COLLEGE</p><p>zuko: im up im up</p><p>yue: i was already awake</p><p>ty lee: sossa is still asleep in my lap</p><p>suki: aw</p><p>suki: WAKE HER TF UP TY LEE PLS</p><p>ty lee: calm down</p><p>yue: suki babe calm down</p><p>suki: NOPE I AM NOT CALM</p><p>zuko: SOKKA IS FREAKING OUT TOO</p><p>azula: well thats fucking nice</p><p>sossa: ok im up im up</p><p>sossa: dad is forcing us to get pictures</p><p>raya: guys we need to hurry tf up</p><p>raya: the bus is heading out soon</p><p>sokka: ok dad cried again</p><p>sossa: but we are finally out</p><p>zuko: oh thank god</p><p> </p><p>2 HOURS LATER</p><p>azula: WHO TF STOLE MY BLANKET</p><p>raya: not me babe</p><p>ty lee: oh god what happened again</p><p>yue: she is pissed because she learned that shes rooming with me</p><p>katara: well thats a weird combo</p><p>sossa: right?</p><p>sokka: I AM ROOMING WITH ZUKO BITCHES</p><p>aang: omg your lucky</p><p>toph: bye don't mind me im celebrating you guys being gone</p><p>mai: yay we don't care</p><p>suki: well that took a dark turn</p><p>suki: I AM ROOMING WITH SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW YAY</p><p>zuko: feel free to crash into my dorm bestie</p><p>suki: yeah no</p><p>ty lee: ME AND MAI ARE ROOMED TOGETHER</p><p>mai: oh godno</p><p>mai: she turned the dorm into a pink desert already</p><p>sossa: aw man u lucky fellow</p><p>raya: dude you are rooming with me</p><p>sossa: yeah so</p><p>aang: its been like 3 hours since you guys went away to ba sing se and still fighting</p><p>katara: yeah tbh</p><p>katara: i don't understand it</p><p>toph: i am just enjoying the calmness</p><p>sokka: SOSSA DID U TAKE MY UNICORN</p><p>suki: what unicorn lmao</p><p>aang: he has a special type of unicorn he cuddles whenever hes nervous</p><p>toph: LMAO</p><p>sossa: yeah i have it so what</p><p>sossa: pussy</p><p>mai: ooh</p><p>sokka: zuko</p><p>zuko: yeah</p><p>sokka: tackle her</p><p>zuko: copy that</p><p>suki: WAIT WHAT</p><p>toph: NOW I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THIS</p><p>katara: oh god</p><p>aang: wow its like nothing has changed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The One With The Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is just Sokka breaking the fourth wall : ) also in this universe there is a series called avatar the last airbender but the characters and and some background are different.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(COLLEGE ERA SUCKS TO BE KATAANG+TOPH GROUPCHAT)</p><p> </p><p>aang: hey guys</p><p>aang: how is college threating you </p><p>katara: YES</p><p>katara: sokka and sossa are dumbasses who doesn't call us</p><p>sokka: chill tf out its the first week</p><p>katara: STILL ITS FUN</p><p>katara: i can't believe we are still at high school</p><p>azula: sucks to be you</p><p>azula: i personally are having sm fun</p><p>azula: classes are great</p><p>toph: really</p><p>toph: now i can't make fun of u guys</p><p>sossa: its still the first week </p><p>ty lee: we are just taking classes </p><p>mai: yeah ig our schedules are not arranged yet</p><p>suki: its still v tiring</p><p>toph: sucks to be you</p><p>azula: don't steal my line gremlin</p><p>toph: fuck off</p><p>yue: ok ok calm tf down</p><p>mai: ugh babe</p><p>aang: wow i missed this</p><p>zuko: we just videochatted yesterday</p><p>aang: yeah still</p><p>aang: this gc is different ya know</p><p>raya: yeah it is</p><p>ty lee: ahh i miss u guys sm</p><p>suki: yeah ig i missed this</p><p>sokka: GUYS</p><p>sokka: i had the weirdest dream yesterday</p><p>mai: oh god</p><p>zuko: babe do we wanna know</p><p>sokka: YEAH U DO</p><p>sokka: so aang was the avatar</p><p>aang: ooh so cool of me</p><p>sokka: me sossa katara and raya were all from the water tribes</p><p>sokka: katara and raya were waterbenders</p><p>katara: i do see it tbh</p><p>sokka: suki was like a warrior who used fans</p><p>suki: seems cool ig</p><p>toph: WHAT WAS I</p><p>sokka: CALM DOWN IM GETTING THERE</p><p>sokka: toph was a earthbender who kept winning underground fighting</p><p>toph: OOH POG</p><p>zuko: i have a feeling i am in the dream too</p><p>sokka: oh all of you are</p><p>sokka: zuko and azula were the fire nation royalty</p><p>azula: ooh i am liking this</p><p>sokka: mai and ty lee were azula's friends who were in the fire nation</p><p>mai: lmao thats it?</p><p>sokka: yeah ig mai used knifes and ty lee k-worded people with her body</p><p>ty lee: yeah makes sense</p><p>yue: hold up what was i</p><p>sokka: u were from the northern water tribe</p><p>sokka: and you became the moon</p><p>yue: WOW</p><p>zuko: thats rough buddy</p><p>toph: wow what a realistic dream</p><p>katara: u watched avatar too much</p><p>sokka: yeah ig </p><p>sokka: i am a nerd what can i say</p><p>raya: yeah we all know that wbk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The One With The Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the 50 th chapter and I hope I will continue to write more chapters! Thank you for the attention you give for this book!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KATARA CREATED A NEW GROUP NAMED "BIRTHDAY BASH AND ADDED EVERYONE EXCEPT SOKKA AND SOSSA"</p><p>katara: HEY</p><p>katara: EVERYONE ASSEMBLE</p><p>toph: its 2 am wtf</p><p>katara: why are u awake then</p><p>toph: good point</p><p>aang: hey whats up</p><p>mai: hey losers</p><p>ty lee: WHY ISN'T SOKKA AND  SOSSA  ARE HERE</p><p>raya: wow ok</p><p>katara: calm down we aren't bailing on them or anything</p><p>katara: this saturday is their birthday</p><p>katara: i was thinking maybe we could have a surpise party for them</p><p>ty lee: AWW THATS AMAZING</p><p>toph: aren't u guys in ba sing se rn</p><p>aang: its on a saturday they can come here</p><p>aang: or we can go to them</p><p>suki: yeah! great idea tbh</p><p>suki: are we hosting it here or back home</p><p>toph: im too lazy to all the way to ur college</p><p>azula: wow i love your energy</p><p>toph: ty : )</p><p>azula: ffs</p><p>katara: yeah we should hold it here</p><p>katara: i doubt u guys are popular enough to host a party</p><p>yue: wow</p><p>zuko: how dare you</p><p>katara: is it true?</p><p>ty lee: yeah</p><p>toph: LMAO</p><p>suki: so this saturday we are going back home</p><p>suki: great</p><p>yue: shes happy i swear</p><p>yue: the classes just k-worded her</p><p>suki: yeah</p><p>ty lee: same here</p><p>ty lee: BUT THIS IS EXCITING</p><p>mai: yeah ig</p><p>zuko: i am too</p><p>(NO HETEROS ALLOWED GC)</p><p>sokka: ok wtf</p><p>sokka: why is everyone acting weird</p><p>aang: we are not?</p><p>toph: no they are</p><p>aang: TOPH</p><p>sossa: ty lee is acting weird too</p><p>ty lee: what babe nooo</p><p>ty lee: gotta go bye</p><p>azula: wow-</p><p>sossa: right?</p><p>sokka: lemme ask aang</p><p>sokka: he can't hide anything from me</p><p>sokka: HE IS NOT ANSWERING ME</p><p>zuko: too bad babe</p><p>sokka: ZUKO LOVE</p><p>sokka: do u know smth</p><p>zuko: hmm</p><p>zuko: yeah but im not gonna tell you</p><p>sokka: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>